Please be mine
by findmeintherabbithole
Summary: Santana doesn't know exactly what her sex orientation is. She thought she liked boys, but after spending her summer with Mercedes, she knows her feelings are changing. She's might actually be falling for her but doesn't tell anyone. Then Sam moves to town, now she might have to watch the girl she loves fall in love with someone else, and it kills her. Santana/mercedes, Sam/Mercedes
1. Chapter 1

Uh man, guys, ever since I started writing, I just can't put a lid on it! I have ideas that just pop into my head, and I need to chill out! (Actually this idea has been bouncing in my head even before Everything Changes, but anyways I bring this fic! Let me know what you think, subscribe and comment, thanks! Oh, and forgive any errors!

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs/characters/glee. Those belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, boob job?" Mercedes asked Santana. They were sitting on Santana's bed flipping through magazines.

"Yeah, well, I don't know. Seemed to have worked out for everyone else." She replied, closing her _Seventeen _magazine.

"What worked out, exactly?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know, they get noticed more… look at what happened after Hilary Duff got hers, and Lindsay Lohan-well, before she thought she was fat and became anorexic-but thats not the point. Point is, Mercy, if you want someone to notice you, you've got to do something about it." She shrugged.

"San, you're on the cheerios, you're one of the most popular and respected girls I know at McKinley… why would you need that?" Mercedes asked.

Truth was Santana was respected, feared really, but that would work for her too. She was popular, and she knew she didn't lack in the looks department. Like when she went to the mall, Santana would turn quite a few heads, but that didn't mean anything to her, because the one person who's head she wanted to turn would not give her that time of day. She looked over at Mercedes who was just looking at her expectantly.

"I don't know. Is it a completely crazy idea?" She asked unsure. She really wanted to hear the answer, she needed to. It was two months into their summer vacation, and in a month they would return as juniors, so that meant that she had to get it soon. Lucky for her, daddy already agreed to it. In fact, they already had what they wanted to do drawn and x-rayed, but if the one person she felt herself caring for openly told her not to do it, then she'd drop it in a heart beat.

"Yes, San, an _extremely_ crazy idea." Santana huffed a breath.

"But _why?_" She knew she was being bratty, but she didn't care.

"Because, there are risks. Then theres the fact you're already so beautiful. And you're smart, why would you take anything away from that? Now, I'm not saying getting a boob job is going to make you dumb, thats crazy, but when people see you, they won't see the same Santana I do, they'll just see the sex shark, and I know thats not what you want to be known as every time someone looks at you." Mercedes sighed, "Hey if someone wants it, thats cool, its their body, they have their reasons. But as your best friend, Santana, I know you, and I know how you are. Sure you have extensions, and sometimes wear falsies, but thats not permanent. You're not the permanent kind of gal."

Santana's heart fluttered at her compliments, but remained poker-faced and nodded, she was right. She wasn't a permanent girl, but somehow she knew that her feelings for her best friend would be forever.

"Why don't you think about it, okay?" Mercedes patted her back, and Santana flipped over so her back was on the bed. Mercedes followed her actions.

"I have been, kind of thinking about it." She admitted softly.

"Well, if thats what you want, my dear, I'd say go for it. I can't stop you from doing what you need so you can feel good about yourself." _Yes, you can, _Santana thought, "But I'm just telling you that I don't think you need it."

"Thanks, 'Cede." They laid there a few moments before Mercedes spoke up.

"Speaking of, I heard Puck wants to hook up with you sometime, huh?" Santana could hear her prodding. She knew Mercedes had a soft spot for Puck, even if the bastard used her last year. But thats the thing about Mercedes, she never held grudges.

"Yep, and not gonna happen."

"What?" The diva propped herself up on one arm and faced her, "Why not?"

"Not interested." She shrugged.

"And you complain you don't have attention…" Mercedes sassed.

"I don't…" She looked at her.

"If you don't have attention, Santana, then I must be dead. See me turning heads anywhere?" She asked

Santana looked at her incredulously, was she blind?! Guys looked at her all the time… not to mention, Santana herself.

"Yes, I just asked that question." Mercedes replied to her expression, and laid back down. It was Santana's turn to prop herself up.

"Yes." She said simply. And Mercedes snorted.

"What?" Mercedes asked

"You heard me: Yes." Mercedes just looked at Santana like 'right.'

Santana was about to say something when Mercedes' phone rang. Santana just watched as her best friend paced back and forth.

"Hello?… Oh, okay mom… yeah… see you in a bit… love you." She turned to Santana.

"Sorry, San. Curfew." She rolled her eyes.

"No need to apologize, let me walk you out." After collecting all of Mercedes crap, they headed down the stairs.

"Ah shit," Mercedes said, "I'm such a dimwit. I forgot my keys upstairs, hang on." Santana chuckled.

"Smooth one," Mercedes just stuck her tongue, and Santana's eyes followed her up the stairs. She felt herself smirking. Could you blame her, I mean, _DAT ASS!_

Once Mercedes was out of sight, Santana looked down at the mini basket she held in her hands for the nail polish. She had to smirk a little at that, Mercedes was so girly, it was adorable.

* * *

It was a week into school when Santana sensed everything changed.

"Okay guys, I want you to meet our newest member, Sam Evans!" Mr. Shue announced, and right on queue a tall, blonde kid ran in. Santana rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails.

"Hey guys, I'm Sam, Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham." Sam greeted.

"Oh wow, he has no game." Santana remarked, looking up from filing her nails long enough to eye him. She watched as his smile faltered.

"Santana…" She heard Mercedes say, and the latina just shrugged.

"Just saying."

"Well, don't." She warned.

Santana looked from Mercedes to Sam, and she had to double-take at the boy. He was smiling at her 'Cedes. _Oh hell to the no!_ Santana cleared her throat to get his attention, and when Sam looked back at Santana and lost his smile altogether. She felt snix at the surface, and she didn't regret it. _Bitch better back the fuck up._

* * *

The glee club seemed cool. Definitely a nice mix of people there. Except for maybe that Santana chick. The teacher, who Sam remembered as Mr. Shue, said that they were doing duets in glee club for the next two weeks, which naturally made him nervous, since he didn't know anyone.

Sam was at his locker when he heard someone stop behind him.

"Sorry about Tana, she can be very… opinionated." He turned noticed it was the short, chocolate skinned girl that spoke up for him in glee earlier.

"Yeah, she seems nice." The blonde smiled at her.

"Not really." She replied and scrunched up her nose. He just laughed. "But lets just keep that between you and I." The girl whispered.

"Deal."

"Actually, Kurt, Santana, and Quinn are at the Lima Bean right now, wanna come with?" She motioned to the main door. Sam thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, why not? I should get to know everyone, why not do it when 'Kick Ass…' Whats your name again?" Sam asked. He actually didn't get her name earlier.

"Mercedes." She replied.

"When 'Kick Ass Mercedes' is there to whip everyone in shape if they insult me?" Mercedes laughed.

"Exactly. So do you have a car, or do you need a ride?"

"Actually, my dad's car is broken right now, so he had to use mine." Ugh, why did he have to be so lame? He hated not having a car! Especially in times like these when he didn't want to look like a loser asking the pretty girl for a ride. He'd give her all the rides she wanted to make it up to her once his car was back in his possession.

"Aw, hope its nothing too bad." Mercedes said, "Okay, you'll ride with me!" She grabbed his arm before he could protest.

"Sure thing, ma'am." Sam replied, quickly shutting his locker and she chuckled.

* * *

"Mercedes!" Everyone was happy to see her when she walked in. Well, almost everyone, Santana was glaring the hell out of Sam.

"Hey everyone… Santana…" Mercedes responded. The girl looked away from Sam then smiled at Mercedes.

"I saved you a seat on the booth, I know how much you hate your back facing people. Had to practically threaten Lady Lips, and Goldie-locks, but its all yours." Sam watched as Santana moved in, and Mercedes sat down.

"Thanks Santana." She said, as she took in her two friends sitting in chairs on the other side of the table.

Sam just stood there awkwardly for a second.

"Oh, sorry green eggs, looks as though theres not any room for you." Santana faked concern.

"Of course there is, don't be ridiculous Snix. Sam, why don't you grab a chair from that table." She pointed to the empty table behind him. He wondered who Snix was, and figured it was just a nickname

Sam noticed Mercedes and Santana speaking in hushed tones, but once he sat they straightened up. Santana was the first to speak.

"So where are you from big-" He saw that Mercedes nudged her, "… Sam?" She feigned happiness.

"Tennessee… my dad moved here because he got a huge break with the construction company he works for. Sucks to be away, but the pay is better." Sam looked at Mercedes who just smiled at him.

"Have you lived there your whole life?" The blonde girl, who he guessed her name was Quinn, asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, so we have a southern boy in our midst." Kurt, Sam assumed was his name, perked, "Howdy!" He dipped a pretend hat. Sam had to laugh, and he saw the boy's eyes light up.

"Howdy!" He replied, and everyone else laughed. Well, everyone that was _friendly _laughed.

"So, are things different here from back home?" Mercedes asked sweetly, whilst resting her cheek on her joined hands. He watched as Santana did a double-take at her with a flabbergasted expression. What the hell was this chick's problem? Sam was raised better than to disrespect someone, especially a lady, but her attitude was becoming fucking annoying.

"Extremely," He smirked, and leaned closer to her. "Like the food up here… has _nothing_ on the south." Sam winked.

"Oh really, now? You obviously haven't tasted my momma's food." Mercedes chuckled.

"No seriously, Momma Jones' cooking… mmm…" Everyone looked to Quinn who had her hand on her tummy. "Please don't mention it when we're about to partake in some coffee shop pastry, it'll make me disappointed, and it'll make me sad that I can't have any. Everything pales in comparison to Momma Jones' cooking." She pouted. To Sam's surprise Kurt had the same look in his eyes as Quinn's, and Santana laughed.

"True," Santana agreed with a sweet smile that was directed at Mercedes. Sam rose his eyebrows, not just at Quinn's statement, but the slightly soft way Santana looked at Mercedes. And also the fact that everyone was pretty much praising 'Momma Jones'.

"We'll have to see about that." He said slowly.

"If you're lucky, maybe." Santana snapped, and Mercedes looked at her incredulously.

"You know what? I need to get home." Mercedes started to get up, Sam was shocked, they hadn't even ordered coffee yet! Why was she leaving?

"Sam?" She turned toward him and he looked up to her,

"Huh?"

"Would you like to stay here, or, you want me to take you home?" She asked

"Um…" Sam looked around, and saw everyone looking as shocked as he felt. Santana just looked bummed. "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Yep, lets go." She looked at Quinn and Kurt who seemed upset, "I'll call you guys later." And with that, Mercedes left.

Sam shot up and quickly put the chair back, he mumbled his goodbyes, and had to jog to catch up with Mercedes. Gosh dangit! Those short legs sure did move quickly. By the time he caught up with her, they were already by the car. Without a bit of hesitation, he ran to her side of the door and opened it for her. Sam knew she was upset, and didn't want things to be awkward.

"Thanks," Mercedes mumbled and offered a shy smile.

"No problem."

After he got in, she pulled out. Sam looked at her, and her eyes were welling.

"Where to?"

After he gave her directions, and she nodded her understanding, he continued to stare at her water-filled eyes.

"Mer-"

"I am so so sorry, Sam." She started.

"For what? You didn't do any-"

"For her! For the attitude she's been having! I mean, I was kidding by the lockers when I said she wasn't very nice, well, sort of, but I didn't think she would prove my words right like that! She usually insulted people, but she was never that _mean_." She shook her head.

"Its okay." He stated simply "You don't have to apologize for that. Besides, despite everything, Kurt and Quinn seemed nice."

"They also seem very attracted to you." She looked at him and winked.

That shocked the hell out of him. Why hadn't Sam noticed? Then Sam felt his face become red because he realized he'd been looking at her almost the whole time… when he wasn't looking at her evil best friend giving him death glares.

"You're so blushing! Oh my gosh, so you have noticed? Its Quinn, isn't it? I mean, she is really pretty. Kurt's good looking too, if you're into boys?" Mercedes wondered. Sam wasn't offended though, maybe because things like that didn't bother him. Maybe because she didn't ask in a menacing way.

"No, I definitely like girls," He stated simply, "And I guess she's alright." Sam answered thoughtfully.

"What? Quinn's gorgeous!" Mercedes exclaimed in an incredulous way, it made him raise an eyebrow. And for a second he thought Mercedes and Santana could be together.

"Are you into girls?" Sam suddenly asked. The filter between his brain and mouth seemed to have disappeared. But it was out, and he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer. She seemed really cool, it would be a bummer if she played for the opposite team.

"No, I definitely like guys." Mercedes answered, "But that doesn't mean I can't notice how pretty she is, or that every other guy looks at her." She shrugged. He believed her when she said that she wasn't gay. He was relieved actually.

"Hmm… I guess, but I don't really know her, so-"

"You mean to tell me personality means more to you than looks?" The short girl teased.

"Don't you?" Sam quickly countered.

"Well, of course I do. But just because I think that way, doesn't mean everyone else does, too." She gave him side-eye, and he chuckled.

"Guess people think differently here." He said.

"Or just people in general, but I guess so. People here, they only go for looks, popularity. Things that truly matter come in second." Mercedes said solemnly.

He couldn't shake the feeling that there was a double-meaning behind her words. But he couldn't figure out why. Mercedes was super pretty, and she had a great personality, so why was she upset? Maybe she felt for someone that didn't feel the same? What an ass, he didn't even know the guy, or if his accusation was even true, but 'He' was considered an ass in Sam's book.

"Only to people who are superficial." Sam countered again. "Do I look superficial to you?" He rose his arms and motioned to himself. Sam knew it was the wrong question and by the look she was shooting his way, he knew she was judging him.

"What?" Sam asked defensively.

"Well Sam, no offense, but yeah." Mercedes looked at his hurt face, "But I know you're not!" She said quickly, as to not offend him, "I mean, you seem to have a great personality, but at first glance…" He pouted, "Give me a chance to explain, will you?"

Sam nodded, "Okay, but watch what you say, because if you embarrass me with your deepest thoughts, I might just volunteer my tuck and roll." She laughed.

"No, Sam you're… pretty." He gave her a look, "Oh don't look at me like that you know you're-" Mercedes motioned to his toned body and he raised his eyebrows. "You're hot, okay? You're tall, have muscles that most guys in this school would kill for. You have green eyes, nice skin, you have nice luscious locks." She ran her hand through her hair, and flipped it, he chuckled, "So because of those, erm, qualities, a lot of people would assume you'd be after popularity, and many may think they're right in their justifications with that lettermen jacket you're sporting right now." Mercedes bit her lip.

"Mercedes, I may be pretty, but I'm not dumb. Or superficial." Sam stated simply. Ignoring the excitement in the fact she thought he was hot. I mean, c'mon, whenever anyone calls you hot, its flattering. But thats not all he wanted her, or anyone for that matter, to see.

"I know that now."

"Good. I mean, I'm not the smartest person, but I know what matters, okay?" Sam asked to make sure Mercedes understood.

"Okay, now quit smoldering me!" She giggled.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you understood." He grinned.

"Crystally understood." Mercedes lightly responded as they reached his driveway.

"See you later?" Sam asked as he got out.

"Yep." He went to close the door, but quickly opened it wide again so he can poke his head back in.

"Oh, and thank you Mercedes, for the ride, introducing me to some nice people, and the little talk." Sam flashed a half smile to her.

"You're welcome, and sorry again for Santana, and the judgement." Mercedes worriedly bit her lip, much like before.

"Eh, it wasn't your fault, and as for the second apology, don't. You were being honest. I appreciate that, its hard to find someone who's honest." He explained.

"Santana can be honest-"

"She's blunt, but if they say its the same thing, I'll just say, 'you're someone who's nice about being honest'." He winked.

"Right, see you tomorrow!" She chuckled and he closed the door.

* * *

Santana hated Sam Macaulay Culkin. She hated his blonde hair, green eyes, his huge ass mouth. She hated the way he looked at Mercedes, and pretty much ONLY Mercedes at the Lima Bean. But more than that, she hated the subtle interest everyone seemed to have for him at the table. But even MORE than that, Santana hated the subtle interest she saw from Mercedes.

If she were being honest, she knew she was just being selfish (and maybe jealous), but she couldn't help it! Sam was a boy! He had that advantage! But today she knew she fucked up big time. Mercedes took off really quick, and if she still had doubts at the fact that she fucked up, the 10 missed calls Mercedes currently had on her phone from Santana would cover any and all doubts. She sat at the edge of the queen-sized bed, with the phone in her hands on her lap.

"Shhhhhhhhhhiiiit." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. Or any of the songs, they go to their respectful owners! (Although, my slight obsession for Sancedes' rendition of 'River Deep, Mountain High' is my own!)

Thanks for the feedback and the subscriptions, it means a lot! Hope you guys enjoy, and please forgive any errors.

* * *

"Mercedes!" Santana called out as she caught up with her best friend. She still hadn't talked to her since yesterday.

"Are we being nice today?" She asked while turning toward Santana.

"Yes."

"Pinky promise?" Mercedes asked, holding up her pinky. Santana took it with her own.

"Pinky promise." She answered, bringing their hands down.

"You really made me mad yesterday."

"I know."

"Do you? I expected better from you. Whats the problem? Did Sam do something to upset you that I should know about?" Mercedes asked.

It was a loaded question. Technically he didn't do anything. Santana was admittedly just being jealous. Besides, she knew her anger was unjustified since she couldn't even admit her feelings to Mercedes anyway, and in her jealousy she did blame Sam because he was showing some interest, subtle as it was. And more frustrating than anything, so was Mercedes. Santana knew this because she learned how to read Mercedes over the summer.

Santana shook her head, "I was just stressed about home." She lied.

"Then you should've talked to me! Not lash out at some innocent person that hasn't said more than two words to you altogether." Mercedes reprimanded.

"I know, I'm extremely sorry."

"Its okay. Hows everything at home now?" Mercedes asked, truly concerned. It warmed Santana's heart, till she remember she just lied to Mercedes about her family.

"Water under the bridge." She answered.

"Really?" Mercedes asked, and Santana raised their joined pinkies.

"Really." She answered, emphasizing their pinkies in promise.

"Good, then lets get to class." They both smiled and headed toward class, Santana hesitated in her step.

"One more thing, Mercy?"

"What?"

"Be my duet partner?" She asked

"I thought we already were!" Santana smiled at her response.

* * *

During Glee, Santana laid low. She smiled politely when it was needed, and was so sweet that not even cotton candy could melt in her mouth, but it was hard. She watched silently as Mercedes and Sam interacted. He was leaning toward her, and she was mostly facing his way. Santana crossed her arms. She wasn't going to do anything to screw anything up again.

"Santana." She turned toward Quinn who was behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" That seemed to get Mercy's attention, because she turned to see what was going on.

"I'm fine, why?" She asked.

"No, you just look a little upset." Santana tried her best to seem nonchalant.

"I'm cool, Q. Thanks." With one sharp look back to Mercedes and Sam, she looked to the front of the class where Mr. Shue was gathering everyone's attention again.

Mercedes didn't really notice it, but Quinn did. Quinn noticed a lot of things about people lately, but especially the way Santana's been looking at Mercedes.

* * *

"Okay, so what are we going to do for our duet, woman?!" Santana asked. They've been searching hours for a song.

"I'm telling you, 'River Deep, Mountain High.'" Mercedes responded. She'd been listening to that song on loop, and had no idea why.

"But, its so… old." She said.

"Santana, its a classic! Tina Turner? You know she's practically a legend." Santana rolled her eyes, "Fine. Got any better ideas?" Mercedes sassed.

"…No." Santana admitted.

"Besides, it seems like a fun dancing song. We could definitely shake our booties to it!" She said, while shimmying her shoulders, and a smile that Santana couldn't let down.

"Okay, okay, fine!" She agreed with grin.

Turns out, it wasn't that bad of a song. Mercedes was right, they got to play up the choreography. She realized her best friend wasn't joking about some bootay shaking, there was definitely some of that displaying for everyone to see. After they finished the choreography she wished she wasn't her duet partner, because really, what _wouldn't _San give to see Mercedes doing that dance? Ass shaking? She was all for that!

But another thing was, the lyrics. She wasn't in love with Mercedes… at least she didn't think so, but like the song says everyday it got deeper (yes the song was talking about love, but 'like' would be appropriate to.) How the lyrics described her not going anywhere, that she'd always stay by her side, like that lost puppy. Santana sighed, that last part about the puppy was a bit much, but it still seemed relevant. But anyways, the lyrics hit home with her current feelings for Mercedes.

Santana glanced at Mercedes as Mr. Shue stood in front of the class. They already said they wanted to go first, and the teacher granted that request.

"Alright guys! We have our first volunteers! Santana and Mercedes!" Mr. Shue said, inviting the girls up. They took their positions and motioned for the band to start.

During their performance, Santana was legitimately enjoying herself, till she accidentally glanced at Sam Evans. He was sitting next to Quinn and had a sappy ass grin on his face. She decided to ignore it since it was a fun performance. Her irritation grew worse as the instrumental break came up and they did a cute little booty shake. Santana turned and saw Sam practically falling over his seat, with a smile so wide she didn't even think _his_ mouth could manage, with eyes glued to her woman! She looked over at Mercy who just winked at him.

_Unbelievable._ She thought sadly.

* * *

"Hey Sam! Wait up!" Santana called. She watched the blond tense up and turn around.

"Uh, hey Santana, whats up?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you busy?" Sam looked at his watch, 3:05. He started practice at 4 so that gave him some time.

"I have practice at 4, but nothing till then…" He answered nervously.

"Yeah, me too. Can we talk?" She asked and Sam became scared. This girl hated him, he knew it. The only thing that was missing in this conversation were the jedi death glares she usually shot his way.

"Yeah, what about?"

"How about we go on the bleachers?" Santana suggested. Okay, something was off here, but at least they would be in a public place. Where people were running on the field. They would make excellent witnesses if she decided to kill him. His death wouldn't go unnoticed! But what if everyone in the school feared her just as much, if not more than he did, and they wouldn't say anything, then he definitely would be screwed. But what if sh-

"Sam!" She snapped. He shook his head against his thoughts. He was over-reacting.

"Okay, lets go." He said. Santana eyed him as they walked toward the bleachers. _Was he an idiot?!_ She thought. She already didn't like him. So staring blankly at her like a fool wasn't going to make her warm up to him.

Once they got situated on the bleachers, Santana looked over at Sam. He was fidgeting with the strap of his backpack that was on his lap.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked after a minute of silence. Getting scared when one by one everyone was starting to exit the field.

"I wanted to say something to you…" she started, and just ended there.

"Well, yeah, I got that-" Santana's icy glare cut him off, "I mean, oookay…"

"I'm…" she made a face as if she were in absolute pain, and Sam was starting to worry when suddenly the grimace was gone.

"You're?" He blurted.

"I'm… so-" Santana shut her mouth quickly, and the 'in pain' face was back. He watched in amusement as she kept stuttering over the word. "So-" she closed her mouth again, but this time along with her eyes as if she were concentrating, "…sorr…y." She finally said, as if she were tasting the word on her lips.

Sam knew this was hard for her, and didn't want to push it, so he just nodded.

"Its okay. New guy always gets hate. Whats new about that, right?" He asked, and Santana smiled a tiny bit, grateful he didn't ask her to elaborate, or say the word again since she done such a bang up job the first time. But then she remembered why she was apologizing, and the potential of her girl and him walking around being a couple made her anger flare again.

"Mercedes is my best friend." Sam was quiet as he listened to her point. "So, of course I'm going to protect her. She really is an amazing girl." Sam thought Santana looked a little dazed.

"I know" He said. And her head snapped to him.

"I saw you looking at her like a piece of ass during our duet." She stated.

"I wasn't-" Santana's patience was running out.

"Look, I'm pretty much apologizing to you because I owe it to Mercedes. She's pretty, talented, supportive, and the only great thing in this old, miserable, banged up town, so step on her toes, and I will end you." Sam flinched against her warning. About five seconds after staring at him, she grabbed her pack and walked off the bleachers.

That wasn't how it was supposed to go, but she couldn't help it. Santana knew she was acting immature, but everyday Mercedes got to know Sam, the more she liked him. She often spoke about their conversations, or mention one of his lame impressions, or how she thought he was really funny. And it really did honestly hurt her.

"Hey Santana!" Quinn greeted as soon as Santana walked in the locker room.

"Hey." She responded.

"Was that Sam you were talking to on the bleachers? I thought I saw you two when I was stretching." The blonde observed.

"Sure was." Santana said while putting in her locker combo and jerking the locker open.

Quinn rose an eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

"Peachy." She said.

"Santana…" The blonde said softly. It was only them in the locker room, and Santana sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Its about Mercedes, isn't it?" Quinn asked gently.

"Why would it be about Mercedes?"

"Well, why would you be talking to Sam otherwise?" She challenged.

"Q, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, but do remember, I'm always here for you, Tana." The fellow cheerio put her hand on her shoulder.

They were busy doing their own thing when Brittany walked in.

"Everything seems gray, but strangely, I see a rainbow, too. Like a sense of hope or something." Brittany looked around the locker room with her eyes, both of her hands were griping their respective strap.

"What do you mean Britt?" Quinn asked.

"Like something sad is going on, but theres hope or support or something for whatever it is to get better." Santana widened her eyes. Lots of people said Brittany was dumb, but she wasn't. She was just so simple, she noticed the obvious. "Anyways, ready for some intense cardboard guys? Coach Sylvester said 'It was all about the cardboard so we can built our endurance'." Brittany quoted while pulling her backpack tighter.

"Cardboard?" Santana asked.

"Yes. You know what Jillian Michaels makes us do most times during her work-out videos? Because she says it pumps the heart really fast to shred fat. You should know Santana, you complain about doing them all the time, in fact, more than all of us." Brittany elaborated, as if Santana should already know.

"You mean cardio?" Quinn asked, and Brittany turned to her. She moved her head closer, looking to the side once before looking back at the head cheerleader.

"Isn't that what I said?" Santana and Quinn started laughing, and despite Brittany's confusion she smiled.

"Now everything is colorful again." She said, it only made them laugh harder.

* * *

"I'm so glad we're doing this, Kurt! Its been too long." Mercedes said while looping her arm through Kurt's. Its been a while since they really hung out alone.

"I know diva. Never hiatus' that long ever again!" He declared.

"Deal." She said, leaning her head on his arm. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay…" Kurt tensed. She stopped them from walking and looked at him. Mercedes saw the clouds in his eyes, and she wanted to know why he was lying.

"Want to try that again, and maybe this time tell me the truth?" She asked.

"So, you know I'm the only openly gay kid at school,"

"You're also the only fabulous one, but continue." Kurt smirked, despite his mood.

"So naturally… that leads to… complications." He said.

"What kind of complications?" Mercedes asked skeptically.

"Like, bullying… complications." He looked down at her.

"Bullying?!" She nearly yelled. "Who is bullying you?!" She was definitely yelling now.

"Its no big deal, nothing I can't handle."

"Bullshit. Is he on the football team?" Mercedes asked, racking all the potential offenders.

"Yes."

"Its Azimio, isn't it?" She asked.

"Surprisingly, no."

"Joshua? You know, somethings seriously wrong with that kid…" Mercedes trailed off in thought. Thinking of every possible way she could threaten whoever it was that was messing with her boy.

"No."

"So it must be Br-"

"Mercedes, its Karofsky." She froze, then she felt rage.

"WHAT?! That receding hair line mofo?! _He _is harassing you?!" Mercedes yelled, and Kurt shushed her when some passerby's looked at her. She simply glared back at them. The receivers quickly looked away, clearly not up to confronting the angry teen.

"Just wait till I see him." She said much calmer, still glaring at whoever else that was still having a problem with her outburst.

"Don't worry about it, 'Cede."

"Thats like telling me to watch something horrible happen in front of me, and not being able to do anything about it." She turned her gaze to him.

"It would make things worse!"

"You're so sure?"

"Yes. He'll grow out of it eventually." Kurt responded solemnly.

"And again, you're sure of it because…?"

"Just please don't." He pleaded. Mercedes wanted to swear, or even yell for him to come to his senses. Someone was harassing him! Bullying him! No one messes with the people she loves. _No one._ Especially not a jock.

"Fine." She lied.

* * *

"Hey Mercedes!" Sam greeted. He and Mercedes hung out often, and sometimes with the other glee members. The more Sam got to know everyone, the more he liked them. They were all different, yet they had enough similarities to still be friends. Almost like Yin and Yang.

"Oh, hey Sam," Mercedes greeted back with a small smile as they reached her locker.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She looked at him, and he could see that she was lying.

"Hmm, wanna try that again, and this time you tell me the truth?" Sam mimicked, and she smirked.

"Stealing my lines I see." Mercedes mocked while switching out her books for the next day.

"Only when its relevant, like now." He pressed.

"Fine, Kurts been getting bullied by this guy on the football team, and I don't know how to help." She sighed.

"Want me to beat him?" Sam half-joked. If Mercedes wanted him to, all she had to do is say the word and he'd do it.

"For as tempting as it sounds…" The diva looked thoughtful, "I don't think its going to solve anything."

"Well, if you need me, you know where to find me." Mercedes closed her locker.

"Thanks, Sam." They started toward the front of the school. "Hows your duet coming along? Did you find a partner yet?" She asked.

"You really expect me to follow your and Santana's act?" Sam asked seriously, "I don't think so." He shook his head.

Mercedes laughed, "Don't be ridiculous."

"But as for finding a partner, I think I did. Quinn asked me if I wanted to team up with her." He said.

"Quinn?" She smiled, "And what did you say?"

"I said 'Sure.' I mean why not? Santana quickly snatched you up, I barely had time to ask. Then again… I'm glad I didn't, you would've let me in the dust with all your runs." He smiled at his statement, and she laughed.

"Sorry, Sam. You're a nice guy, but this she's my best friend." Mercedes exclaimed.

"I know." Sam smiled.

* * *

"He's been getting bullied by who?!" Santana yelled.

"Karofsky." Mercedes said, trying to calm her down.

"That little bitch. Wait till I see him." She trailed off in spanish.

"Santana, don't, it'll only make things worse. We need to come up with a plan." Mercedes said reasonably. Santana sat next to her. They were in Mercedes' back yard sitting on a bench near the side of the yard. Her backyard was gorgeous, and huge. In the back corner they had a green house where there were flowers of all sorts. There was a long porch right when you got out of her house, and railings covered it till the middle where there was a wide opening of 2 steps that lead to the yard. There were a few trees, and flowers everywhere. There were a number of benches and a shed for her dad's tools. Everyone loved it back there. There was even a pretty decent sized gazebo that was white, and reminded Santana of 'A Cinderella Story' the one with Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Murray, where they danced at their school's halloween party. In the center of the gazebo there was round table flanked by three benches where they were currently sitting.

"What'd you have in mind, Mercy?" Santana asked quietly.

"Well, I was thinking maybe confront him?" Santana scoffed,

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then, we'll need to think about another approach." Mercedes said and caught Snix coming on, "_If_ the opportunity needs to be taken. Until then, we just confront him." Don't get her wrong. Mercedes wanted a beat down just was much as the next person, maybe even more, but with the competitions this year, they couldn't take any risks. At least not for now.

"Okay." Santana reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Hey, damn girl! You got some nice ol chocolate bootay!" Some rude guy yelled at Mercedes while she, Quinn, and Santana were walking around Castle's field. Castle was their rivalry High School and they were getting ready for the big game. Mercedes wasn't on the Cheerios, but Coach Sylvester had a soft spot for the diva, so she was allowed to sit in the cheerleading section. All three of them stopped walking.

Everyone looked at her and she blushed. Santana looked beyond furious, Quinn looked like she was scared. Mercedes just shook her head. If he said one more thing...

"Guys, just let it go." Mercedes insisted.

The game ended without a hitch and the crowd cheered at McKinley's win. Mercedes stood and jumped up and down. Santana ran up to her and pulled her from the bleachers so they could all do a victory dance.

After congratulating the players, Sam approached them with a huge smile on his face.

"Good game, Trouty." Santana said. Everyone gave her dirty looks, Sam just smirked, "What?" She shrugged.

"Thanks, Santana" He smiled wider

"Hey Quinn," He greeted, then turned to the next girl, "Hey Mercedes."

"Hey Sam," They both greeted. They were about to congratulate him when the same guy from earlier leaned over the small fence to yell at them.

"Damn girl, that game blew. But if you were cheering, it sure would've been a sight to watch. I mean, that ass… in that skirt… just damn. But next time, don't tease if you're not willing to please." He stated boldly in front of the four friends. Mercedes felt embarrassed, and she felt the anger from the rest of their small group.

"Excuse me?" Sam was the first to react.

"She heard me, didn't you darling?" The guy asked, and Sam walked up to the fence.

"I said, 'Excuse me?'" Sam repeated, his face and voice was deadly.

"She got a nice booty. And whats it to you? If she didn't like the attention, she shouldn't have worn that skirt!" He pointed a finger to her skin-tight skirt.

"She can wear whatever the fuck she wants to." Sam defended, and Santana walked up behind him slightly. Quinn remained by Mercedes, putting her arm around her in comfort.

"No-"

"_**YES**_" Sam sneered. "Now if I ever hear you talking to Mercedes like that again, I swear, I will end you. If you ever look at her outside of a way a gentleman should be looking at a woman, if you say another offensive thing, I swear I will try my hardest to rip your balls off." He backed away slightly, "And I do mean it when I say try, as I'm sure theres nothing there." Sam was done talking to that pig and quickly turned, causing him to almost walk into Santana. He thought she'd chew his head off, but she simply smiled. Then she turned her attention to the boy. If Sam ever thought Santana's glares to him were deadly, he was wrong. The way she looked at the jackass now was in no way compared to the way she looked at Sam.

"Well, what the fuck are you just standing there for. I'm sure he's serious, and after he deals with you, you'll have to deal with me. So ski-dazzle, bitch!" Santana yelled. The coldness in her voice even chilled Sam. After he left humiliated, Santana and Sam looked at eachother and smiled, obviously proud of themselves. They turned when they heard a sob.

"Mercedes its okay, he was just being a jerk." Santana ran to her, and brought the shorter girl into her arms in a protective embrace.

"I'm so embarrassed," She said behind her hands.

"Don't be." Santana cooed. Sam was infuriated. No one talked to his friends like that, especially Mercedes.

"Mercedes, its okay." Sam said, standing in front of her. Sort of crowding her personal space, but not really.

"Yeah, Mercedes, you know how boys are." Quinn said. She was rubbing circles on her back.

"But he was right, I shouldn't have worn this stupid skirt." Sam agreed, but for an entirely different reason. Mercedes looked so much like a woman now. She shouldn't have worn it, but thats just because he could barely handle it, and it was turning him on.

"Mercedes, listen to me." He gently moved her hands from her face so she could look at him, "Thats no excuse. You are free to do as you please. And if you want to wear a trash bag with tape holding it to your body its your right. Sexually harassing someone, no matter how they're dressed, is so unacceptable. You did nothing wrong tonight. Its just unfortunate that you got a boy so excited, he couldn't handle himself." Sam said sincerely looking into her eyes. To his surprise Santana winked at him in thanks, with a smile on her face.

"You're right, thank you. All of you." Mercedes said looking from Sam to her other friends.

"We have to change, but you can come in the locker room. It'll be quick, so at least you won't be alone." Quinn said.

"Yeah, wait up for me? I'd say we can go for a celebratory dinner!" Sam said. Mercedes watched Quinn's expression change. She liked him, Mercedes could tell.

"Sure." Santana agreed, and took in the flabbergasted looks from everyone around her. But she owed Sam a thanks. He may be into her girl, but the more she got to know him, but better he seemed. Don't be fooled, she's still a little bitter, but for as much as she loved Puck, she'd rather see Mercedes with Sam than him… or any other guy for that matter.

Santana felt that in her head, she'd always root for Sam if she couldn't get Mercedes. She didn't like the idea, but knowing a good guy like Sam was with her, it comforted her a little.

"What?" She asked defensively as everyone just stared at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thanks for the reviews and all that other fancy stuff. It means a lot!

Well, I think this might be one of the longest chapters I've ever written, so have fun! LOL

And um, this chapter was interesting for me to write… felt out of my element (well, this whole story kind of is), but especially this chapter.

* * *

"Okay, trouts. Nice throws. Between us you're a way better quarterback than Finn." Santana said, ripping her breadstick in half before taking a bite. "I mean seriously, pillsbury doughboy throws the football likes its a donut, and he can't bare to see it go." She said in between bites. "And when he actually does throw far enough, he throws it where no one can catch it, because he probably thinks that if he can't have it, why should anyone else." Everyone looked at her.

"Santana!" Mercedes reprimanded, but despite herself she let out a giggle. So did Quinn.

"Ah, he's not that bad." Sam defended, and it was true, hes not. Santana made a face and he laughed. So he guessed they were on good terms now? He sure hoped so.

"He's not here to defend himself, so I say we drop it." Mercedes mediated, and took a bite of her pasta. Quinn was sitting directly across of Santana, and Sam sat directly across of Mercedes.

Quinn watched in silent amusement as Santana smiled fondly at Mercedes and kept quiet.

"So Sam, how are you liking Lima so far?" Quinn asked. Sam looked at Mercedes.

"Um," He looked from her to Quinn, "I'm liking it. Its different from home, but not that different, I mean, like I said before, the food here isn't as good." Sam smiled when he saw Mercedes look at him.

"Remember what we said about my momma's cooking?" She rose an eyebrow, and he nodded.

"Sure have." He leaned closer to Mercedes, and she giggled. Quinn couldn't help but look at Santana who looked like she wanted to rip someone's throat out, and Quinn bet her lucky stars that it was Sam's. Quinn didn't understand why. She was just fine a second ago, complimenting Sam on his skills, and now she looked mad. Santana wasn't looking at Sam but at her food, and Quinn could still tell. There was a time Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were really close so Quinn knew she was jealous. But why? Its not like she ever looked at him long enough without burning a hole in his head, so Quinn knew Santana didn't like him, but it didn't make sense, unless-

_HOLY CRAP SANTANA LIKES MERCEDES! _Quinn thought. But Santana didn't want to tell Mercedes, which made sense. I mean, it was hard telling anyone you liked them, but your best friend? And especially your straight best friend? Quinn wanted to make things right with Santana and especially Mercedes after everything that went down last year. She knew she just needed to hang out with Mercedes more, but Santana was going to be a bit harder to reach out to. Maybe if she talked to her? Supported her and told her it was going to be okay. Quinn messed up big time last year, she wasn't about to do it again.

"We should plan a night where your mom cooks for us, Mercy!" The head cheerleader chimed, and Santana looked at her.

"For _all _of us?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Mercedes agreed and smiled at Santana.

"Splendid idea." Santana said with false politeness.

"So is this your first year as head cheerleader, Quinn?" Sam drawled. The latina looked at him, then at her, and saw the brightness in her eyes. In that very moment a plan formed in her head. Maybe if she focused Ken on Barbie, she'd have her mocha goddess all to herself. That is if Mercedes could just feel the same.

"Oh, this is my second year." Quinn smiled shyly and Sam's eyes widened.

"So you were head cheerleader your sophomore year, too?" Quinn nodded. "Wow."

"Yes," she blushed, "And Tana here was my right hand man. Couldn't get many routines made without her. She's an incredible dancer!" Quinn smiled wider, and Sam looked at Santana.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yeah, Q and I made a great team." Santana looked at her old best friend. After she got preggo last year, she totally changed, but she missed her friend.

"Sure did!" Q agreed.

"Mercedes here was a cheerleader, too." Quinn pointed to Mercedes, and Sam shot the diva a half smile, "Actually took lead when I was out because of my pregnancy. Coach Sylvester had her and Kurt singing lead. Then she led an incredible number about being beautiful and got Sue an even bigger budget because of it." Mercedes made her blush face.

"Yeah, it was totally tap." Santana rested her head in her hand and faced Mercedes.

"Guys, stop. I was just doing what I felt was right. Coach said that you had to be a certain size to be acceptable, I was just standing up for myself." Mercedes shrugged, as she played with her pasta.

"Thats awesome 'Cede." Sam said.

"Thanks." They stared at eachother for a second.

"But in no way could I lead the cheerios the way these two do." She motioned to the other two girls.

"Huh." Sam jumped into a bunch of questions which the girls, especially Quinn, answered animatedly.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch, aside from a few minor glares Santana sent to Sam, it went well. After they all said their goodbyes, Quinn ran after Santana.

"Tana, wait!" She called.

"Whats up Q?"

"Want to come over tomorrow about 9? I mean, I have to work out new routines, and I could really use your help, plus we can just catch up, watch movies." She suggested.

"Sure Barbie, sounds good!" Santana started toward her car again.

"I hate it when you call me that!" Quinn called after her.

"I know!" Santana said over her shoulder. The blond girl just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

She just reached Quinn's house and knocked on the door, a few seconds later it was open.

"Hey Tana!" Quinn greeted and hugged her. Santana looked at her oddly.

"Uh, hi, Q." She said as Quinn pulled her into the house.

"So I have a bunch of my ideas up in my room, along with some movies we can watch." Quinn said as they made their way to her room.

Quinn's house was probably one of the biggest of the glee club kids, and her room was no exception. Her bed was elevated a step, and had those curtain things draped on the sides. She had a long mirror on the side of her walk in closet. Regina George's room in Mean Girls was almost as big as Quinn's. Her vanity was huge, and she had a pretty decent sized flat screen T.V. The room was as girly as she was, and a bunch of pictures with her and various members of the glee club hung on her wall. Quinn's room was big enough to try out routines for the both of them, and thats exactly what they did. A few hours later, they grabbed snacks and popped in Bridesmaids.

"Don't you think its hilarious how jealous Annie is of Helen because of how close her and Lilian are?" Quinn asked.

"Her remarks are funny. But as for the idea, I get where Annie is coming from, I mean, hello, Lilian is pretty much putting her on the back burner." Santana answered, causing the blonde to raise her eyebrows.

"But don't you think she's over-reacting a bit?"

"No. Helens a bitch, and she needs to come in all pretty and popular and steal everything. I mean Lilian barely knows the guy-girl" Santana quickly corrected. This was exactly the opening Quinn was looking for. Quinn grabbed the remote and shut the movie off.

"The hell, Quinn?" Santana asked with her mouth full of popcorn.

"I have a feeling, that this is more than Annie, Lilian, and Helen." She said softly, Santana just looked down in her popcorn bowl. "WELL?" She prodded.

"What are you talking about Quinn? Can you just turn the movie back on?" Santana asked.

"No. You've been lashing out on Sam, giving him death glares every time he speaks to Mercedes. You shut him out and insult him. I know you want to like him, but something is holding you back. What is it?" Santana sat up and Quinn did too.

"Quinn, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone? Especially Mercedes?" Quinn nodded holding a pinky finger and Santana took it with a smile.

"I promise."

"Okay… oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but…" She made a face.

"Its okay San, just tell me when you're ready. Is it bad?" Santana shook her head.

"Quinn I think I'm gay. But more than that I think I like Mercedes!" She said it really quickly and all in one sentence.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I'm still the same person I was before.. I-"

"Tana! Its okay! I don't judge you. I actually figured, and I had to get to the bottom of it. I just feel bad for Sam." The blonde said. Santana released a sigh of relief.

"Oh, right. And I do, too. Its just, Sam and Mercedes are getting closer, and-you like him, don't you?" Santana asked Quinn. The small smirk on her face proved she did.

"He's cute. And he's nice. Plus he's the head quarterback.. I mean, yeah I do." She shrugged. Santana knew she should've said something to her now that Sam was into Mercedes, but she didn't have the heart to do it.

"You should go for it, you know? Be the Ken and Barbie around this joint." Santana suggested.

"You really think so?" Santana felt a little bad for giving her hope, she seemed more his type anyway… things weren't always what they seemed, she knew that now.

"Yeah. Don't you have those Breadstix coupons from winning the duet competition? You should use them and just hang out with him! Get to know him." Quinn thought about it for a moment.

"You know what? You're right. I should text him right now." She grabbed her phone to text him. A moment later the text tone rang and Quinn beamed.

"So I take it was good?"

"He's free tonight, and he's down for some Breadstix, even if we just had it last night." Quinn bit her lip.

"Well, go on, get it girl!" Santana said and Quinn laughed.

"I'm so glad we got to do this." She said after a moment, and the latina felt bad.

"Me, too, Q. Thank you for everything. Your help... and just everything. It means a lot." Santana hugged the girl, and they both laughed. "Well, lets get you ready for your dinner!" She said, and Quinn squealed!

* * *

"So, how are things with Karofsky?" Mercedes asked.

"Same. I tried to confront him, but then he just got angrier."

"Well, me and Santana are working on confronting him." Mercedes said matter-of-factly.

"Theres no use." He said on a sigh.

"Kurt, you're still one of my best friends, theres always use when it comes to you." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. They were at his house, plotting his outfits for the next week.

"Thanks, diva." He hugged her.

"Of course!" Mercedes hugged him closer.

"Well, Blaine should be here in about an hour to pick me up to go to the mall. He wants to go shopping." Mercedes rose her eyebrows.

"Really? Is that the same Blaine who you met when you went to check out that all boys school? The Wooblers or something like that?"

"Warblers. And yes. And before you even say anything, no, we're just friends." Kurt said primly holding a finger up.

"Okay, but I didn't even say anything!" She mocked surrendered.

"I just figure I clear the air before you get any fancy ideas," Mercedes snorted, and he smiled "I'm having so much fun here though, maybe you can join us?" Just then her phone beeped as a text came through. It was Santana.

**Wanna come over? Got lots of snacks, and new nail polish?**

"I'm having fun too, but nah, I'm just gonna go over to Santana's. Thanks anyway, boo." She said while texting back a 'DUH!' to her best friend.

"Okay. You guys are really close now, huh?" Kurt asked.

"Yes…" She rose an eyebrow. She knew Kurt wasn't Santana's biggest fan.

"No, no I'm not saying its a bad thing. Just a funny thing. I see how she backs you up all the time in glee, and she actually stops insulting people when you scold her so…" He thought for a minute, nah! Santana wasn't gay. "I guess it works out. Someone needs to stand up for you, and someone needs to soften her up." Kurt noted that totally sounded gay. He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, well she's actually not a bad person, you know?" Mercedes looked pointedly at Kurt.

"Mercy, you're not… a lesbian, are you?" Her eyes widened.

"What? No." She said slowly.

"Oh, is Santana?" Mercedes shook her head.

"Are you crazy? How many guys has she been with? Santana's a sex shark, what makes you think she'd give up the P?" She asked as if his question was absolutely absurd.

"No, I was just wondering. Well, I'm glad you've got a new best friend." Kurt said solemnly.

"Hey," She put her hand on his shoulder for the second time, "you know you always got that special place in my heart!"

"Why does it sound like you're breaking up with me?" He asked and Mercedes laughed.

"Wow, that was a lame line, wasn't it?" He nodded, "Doesn't make it any less true."

"Aw, I love you Diva." He hugged her.

"I love you, too!"

* * *

Quinn sat in her car while she waited for Sam. She was going to ask him if he could pick her up, but was too nervous and didn't want to imply that they were on a date, so she just decided to drive. Finally, she saw his truck pulling into a stall not so far from hers, and she got out.

"Hey!" Quinn greeted when he got out of his truck.

"Hey yourself." Sam paused, "You look nice." He smiled at her. She was wearing this cute light blue dress that ended at then knees that had a sweetheart scoop, with heels and a white cardigan.

"Thank you." She blushed lightly.

"I wish I would've known you were dressed that nicely, I would've changed." Sam said motioning to himself.

"What you have on is fine, Sam." She complimented, and it was actually more than fine. Boy was wearing a deep blue navy v-neck, jeans, and a leather jacket with chucks. If he dressed any better, she would've fainted.

"Okay, lets eat!" He said holding out an arm for her to take and ushered her inside the restaurant. This boy smelled so good.

After they got ordered their food, conversation got a little… strained.

"So… you, Mercedes, and Santana been friends for a long time?" He asked, his hands were under the table.

"Um, yeah. Well, Santana and I have been. Me and Mercy didn't start getting close till last year." Sam nodded like he were taking mental notes.

"It seems like you and she were friends for a long time." He noted, and she laughed.

"Well, Mercedes is a very welcoming person. You initiate conversation, and she'll be a friend. Thats just the kind of person she is." Quinn shrugged, a fond look on her face.

"Yeah, she actually came up to me and started apologizing for Santana's rudeness my first day in glee, and ever since then, we've gotten closer. She's a cool girl. Actually likes a lot of the stuff I do, so…" Sam trailed. Why was he rambling about Mercedes? Sure lately she's all he could think about, but why? Maybe it was their chemistry, he didn't know.

Quinn noticed something in the way he was talking about her friend. Like he liked her or something. She was about to test that theory.

"Yeah. So you making any other friends here?" Quinn asked politely.

"Some guys on the football team, but thats about it. Its different hanging out with girls, but Mercedes thinks I'm doing fine." Huh, he mentioned her again, and Quinn giggled.

"You are doing fine. I just can't believe its weird for you, I mean, have you ever gone out with anyone?" She asked, maybe if he knew she kind of liked him, a light might shine on the situation.

"Um, once, last year. It was a ridiculous relationship, we… well, she acted like a toddler."

"So did you guys break up because you had to move… or?" Emotional baggage was not a good thing.

"NO, way before that, we only went out for like a month." Sam laughed, thinking back on the girl.

"Yeah, I've only had two." She admitted and he gaped.

"A pretty, popular girl like yourself? I would've thought guys would be falling over themselves to be with you." He said with wide eyes and she blushed.

"I guess I'm picky." Quinn stared back at him and bit her lip, she was going to take a chance. "You know, maybe we should go out sometime. I mean, we're both athletic, are in glee, it would be fun! We get along…" She watched as he stiffened.

"Quinn, you're a very pretty girl, and any guy would be lucky to have you… its just I'm… I…"

"You like someone else?" She asked slowly.

"I don't know. I think so! I-I don't know what my feelings are for her, and I can't lead someone else on while I'm trying to figure out my emotions, its not fair." Sam said, and she nodded. She respected his honesty, she respected him.

"Its Mercedes isn't it?" She asked, and he grimaced. If Quinn saw it, Mercedes probably could, too.

"Yes. I think, well actually I hadn't realized I might like her till recently, so its all jumbled in my mind." He said shaking his head.

"Well, why are you confused?" Quinn asked. It sucked getting rejected… but he was a good guy all in all.

"Well, because I don't think she feels the same, and I don't want to mess it up. Since I've moved here, besides Mike, she turned out to be one of my really good friends."

"Hmm, sounds like you need to just chill out, and see where the road takes you. Quit over-thinking things, and just let it flow. And for what its worth, I know she finds you very attractive." She pointed out as their food came.

"Really?!" Sam's face lit up and Quinn felt a little disappointed.

"Yes, really."

"I know this is weird, but you know her the best… well, yeah, you lived with her, can you…" he shook his head, thinking better of it "Nevermind."

"Help you?" Quinn asked with a genuine smile. If she couldn't end up with the prince, why not 'Cedes?! The guy obviously liked her and she deserved someone cool like Sam. "Okay." She shrugged.

"What?!" He was shocked.

"Yeah, I'll help you blondie. Now let me enjoy my food." She grabbed her fork, but smiled playfully at him.

"Fair part of the kettle calling the pot blonde, don't you think?" Sam teased, but was slightly relieved. He knew Quinn may have thought he was cute, but he didn't expect her to throw that on him today. Sam was grateful she was going to help. He just hoped her intentions were as he thought they were. To help him with Mercedes. He looked at her, and she looked content. Like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders as well. Quinn had that small smile on that he only saw when she spoke of Mercedes, or cheerleading, or even sometimes glee club. That was the smile she had for the things she loved. Then her face dropped, it looked guilty.

"Quinn, are you okay?" He asked, and she looked up, trying to hide whatever she was feeling with a smile.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just remembered something." She said slowly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… well, it is something, but its not my place to say anything. Its a secret I promised my friend I wouldn't repeat, so I can't share it… sorry." Quinn said, and he nodded

"I understand. I just hope every thing is okay." He said, analyzing her face. Sam didn't like Quinn in that way, but she was still a friend, and a really good friend of Mercedes' at that.

He watched as her face cleared and her content showed again. The rest of the time they talked about what they liked and didn't like. Quinn was so… for the lack of a better word, basic but she still meant well. Then he learned more about Mercedes' likes and dislikes, though Quinn seemed a little hesitant at first to share anything with him. Soon, dinner was over, and they used their coupons to pay. Sam held out his arm as he did earlier, and walked her to her car.

"Thanks Quinn." He smiled and kissed her platonically on the cheek. Quinn knew it was just friendship and nothing more.

"You're welcome."Quinn said as she was getting in her car. After hearing about Sam, he was a really nice guy, but all in all, he wasn't her type. He looked it, but thats as far as it went. His personality was great, but his hobbies? Its like Puck all over again! And she couldn't deal with that. Football, movies, family, (though family was a good attribute), video games, nerd talk. That was a fat No for Quinn. Quinn wanted him, but that was before, and she did tell him the truth about what Mercedes liked and didn't like. She wasn't going to lie about anything anymore, she was rehabilitating herself.

Of course only after she agreed to help him did she remember that SANTANA LIKES MERCEDES. Quinn felt so terrible the whole time about answering his questions about her girl. She just hoped Santana wouldn't be so mad. Maybe thats why Quinn wasn't nice last year. This is what nice gets you, in a whole heap of crap. But she wouldn't trade in the crap for anything, especially now that she had real friends again.

* * *

"So what'd you do today?" Mercedes asked her friend.

"Eh, nothing really, went to Quinn's and went over new routines for the squad, then we watched a movie." Santana shrugged

"Oh, where is she now?" Mercedes asked.

"Out with Sam." She answered simply, and watched as Mercedes' face fell.

"Where'd they go?" If Mercedes was honest, she was starting to get these feelings for Sam. Yeah, Mercedes and Puck were close friends, but with Sam, everything was different. He treated her like a friend, but at the same time still like a girl. They hung out a few times at her house, and watched Avatar at his, apparently he could speak Na'vi, which was a bit odd, but she didn't mind it. It was his hobby, and he wasn't hurting anyone. Then again, Quinn seemed more his type. Gorgeous, blonde, thin… everything that Mercedes wasn't.

"They went to Breadstix. They have that coupon thing they won from duets, so Quinn decided to take him tonight." Santana paused and looked at Mercedes' demeanor. Santana's heart hurt for herself, but even more so for Mercedes. Mercedes liked him.

"Do you like him?" Santana asked slowly, and the diva nodded slightly, "Why?" The question came out a little nastier than Santana intended.

"Because," Mercedes answered in the same tone, then took a deep breath, "I don't know. I guess… well, he is cute, obviously." Santana just rolled her eyes.

"And whenever we talk, its like, instant connection! We both like a lot of the same things, and its easy to chill with him, yet at the same time, we can still flirt." She looked at her best friend. "Is that weird?"

"No." Santana admitted. It wasn't weird, because thats how she felt with Mercedes. And even for as much as Mercedes would deny it if she ever confronted her, they flirted too. A lot. "Not at all."

"Do you think I have a chance?" Mercedes made a face, and Santana had either one of two things she could do. She could either lie and say 'No' Knowing that Mercedes would believe her, or she could go with the truth and say 'Yes' then watch Mercedes doubt that potential, and then San would have to convince her that he felt the same. One answer would hurt Mercedes, or the other would hurt herself.

"Definitely." Santana winked, and Mercedes beamed.

"Really?!"

"Totally! He digs you, girl!"

"I don't know, he's out with Quinn." She bit her lip, and Santana instantly hated Mercedes' self-doubt.

"So? They had a coupon for a free meal and took the first chance they had. That doesn't mean anything." The latina shrugged.

"But she's gorgeous! And blonde, and thin, and the head cheerleader of the Cheerios." Santana thought Mercedes really needed to stop comparing herself to everyone. She was FUCKING gorgeous.

"Maybe, but you're flawless." Santana blurted, and Mercedes eyes widened.

"Thats the first." The diva said with a chuckle. Santana didn't even crack a smile.

"Not to me. I think that about you all the time." _Am I really going to do this? _Santana thought as Mercedes just stared at her with a flabbergasted look on her face.

"Mercy, I-" She was cut off by Mercedes' phone.

"Hold that thought." She grabbed her phone. "Its Sam!" She waved the phone in her hand. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Mercedes squealed, and Santana's heart swelled, she really wished she was the reason she was acting that way. Her heart fell when she realized she wasn't going to be that reason. Ever.

"Answer it crazy, or you're going to miss his call!" Santana said as she forced a chuckle. Mercedes would've noticed, if she wasn't too busy taking big, calming breaths.

"Okay…" One more big sigh, "Hello?" She answered the phone. Santana faintly heard the deep voice on the other end.

"Well, I'm with Tana, we were just painting each other's toe nails." She responded like a border line school girl.

"Yeah, she told me you were with Quinn?" Mercedes looked at her best friend, and winked. Santana just smirked in reply.

"Right now? Wait, let me ask." She put the phone on her shoulder and addressed Santana. "He wants to know if we want to go out for ice cream. Me, you, Quinn, and him."

The latina wanted to yell 'HELL NO' but instead she said, "I've had a long day, why don't you just go?"

"No, I'm not going to leave you!" Mercedes said, and Santana saw the disappointment in her eyes at her words.

"Seriously, Mercedes, go! I'll be fine. I actually have a bunch of Drop Dead Diva episodes I have to catch up on from my DVR, so… its okay, I'll be fine." She smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now get the heck out of here!" Santana shoo'ed her. Mercedes laid a smacking kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you so much! I'll make it up to you later, promise!" She raised the phone back to her ear, "Santana doesn't want to come, but where are you guys? I'm coming." She grabbed her purse and waved at the girl sitting on the bed. "Okay, see you in a few." She hung up the phone. "Thank you San!"

"Get out of here!" She yelled, and Mercedes rushed out of the room.

Santana sat there disappointed for a little while. She felt like that was the right time to at least tell her she was gay, but then Sam called and stole Mercedes away. And for as much as Santana didn't want her to leave, she couldn't bare to make Mercedes miss an opportunity to hang out with the kid she liked. Santana sighed and put her nail polish back in the small plastic box, shut off T.V. off and grabbed her clothes for a bath. When she looked in her bathroom mirror, she saw the faint gloss of Mercy's lips on her cheek. Santana smiled, and lightly touched it. If there was one good thing out of it, it was that.

* * *

Sam and Quinn were sitting outside the parlor waiting for Mercedes to arrive. A few minutes later, she pulled up in the stall right in front of the parlor. Sam immediately stood and opened the car door for her.

"Thanks Sam." Mercedes smiled sweetly, and he returned it. His heart soared at that smile, and as always, they kept eye contact for a beat longer.

"Hey Mercy!" Quinn came over and hugged Mercedes, she hugged her back.

"Hi Q." She said looping her arm through the taller girl's. Sam shut her door. "Lets go get some ice cream!"

They walked the short walk into the parlor and Sam inhaled the goodness all around him. He loved the smell of waffle cones. He was looking at the menu as Quinn was summarizing their dinner.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are getting closer." Mercedes said, her mood dimming a little.

"You okay, 'Cedes?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I am. Just tired." Oh, so it was that excuse, was it? They ordered their ice creams and was sitting at one of the round tables.

"How was your day?" Sam asked Mercedes.

"It was fine, great, really. Got to spend time with Kurt, then went to Santana's house." Quinn perked at that.

"How was San?"

"Good…" Mercedes said slowly, "I'm guessing the same as when she was with you. I mean, you were with her earlier today, right?" Quinn nodded.

"How's Kurt? I haven't really heard much from him." Sam said, thinking back to the first time he meant the guy. Again, Mercedes' demeanor changed.

"He's hanging in there. He made a new friend with that guy from Dalton, but as for things with Karofsky, its getting worse. Kurt says its the same, but I see things. I'm just going to confront him on my own-without Kurt." She said after a moment.

"No, I'll come with you." Sam said, and Quinn smiled.

"I think thats a great idea, I mean, you don't know what he'll do if it were just you confronting him, 'Cede." Quinn said taking a lick of her ice cream.

"Well, Puck, Artie, and Mike already agreed to talk to him." She said.

"And what about Finn?" Quinn near snapped.

"He said he would, but it might make things worse." Quinn shook her head vigorously.

"You're kidding right?" She scoffed, and Sam rose his eyebrows. "He's so weak sometimes."

"We're not going to force someone to do something they're not comfortable doing." Mercedes said.

"Still." Quinn shrugged, "I'll go with you guys."

"You really don't have to… theres gonna be like 7 of us confronting him."

"And?" Quinn questioned. Sam saw that HBIC coming into effect. "He's bullying Kurt! I could give a rat's ass if 20 of us were confronting him, he deserves it." Mercedes sighed.

"Fine, but I'll talk to him, and if he doesn't listen, you guys could put your opinions in. I grew up with Karofsky, he doesn't usually act like this. I hope every thing is okay." Mercedes said, and Sam looked at her. He knew she was beyond pissed about the situation, but she was such a sweet person. Mercedes believed that people didn't always do things out of spite.. or maybe they did, but if she thought there was more to the situation, then maybe there was. He wouldn't put it past her to think otherwise, she's a very insightful person.

"That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"Okay, guys, you ready?" Mercedes asked Sam, Quinn, and Santana. They all nodded.

"OK, lets do this." They made their way onto the field. They decided to talk to him first, and if that didn't work, then she'd ask the rest of the boys to do it.

"Dave, can I talk to you?" Mercedes asked once she reached him.

He looked around, then at her, "What do you want?" Sam bit back a snarl at his tone, but did he heard Santana's one.

"To talk to you," Mercedes said, ignoring his tone. "I know you've been bullying Kurt, and we're asking you to stop, He's our friend, and if you don't leave him alone, we'll have to report you-"

"No, screw that! Mama, can you please let the Puckasarus handle this?" Puck intervened out of no where, pushing Mercedes lightly to the side.

"This is how its going to go, _Dave_." Puck growled the name, "If you don't leave our boy Kurt alone, there will be repercussions. Got it, scrub?"

"And what are you supposed to do? You're on probation?" Karofsky replied.

"He may be, but I'm not." Sam said. He'd have enough. Karofsky was always a punk. Missing blocks on purpose, talking back, being an ass.

"Okay, Golden Boy, and what are you going to do about it?" Karofsky pushed Sam. Mercedes tried to push her way in between the two of them, but Puck grabbed her before she could.

"This is their fight." Puck whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

"No, its not." Mercedes retorted, but he didn't let go. Much to her irritation.

"You really don't want to do that, Karof-" Sam was cut off by this stinging pain in his nose from the contact of Karofsky's fist. _This son of a bitch just punch me in the face!_ Sam thought furiously. _Aw hell to the no!" _He saw everyone's shocked faces.

Sam clocked him right back in the face, and the bigger boy fell to the ground. Sam climbed on him, pinned his arms down with his legs and started mounting him with his fists. A few seconds later, Sam felt someone pulling him off.

"No, fuck you Karofsky! I will seriously damage you if you keep punking Kurt, got it?!" Sam exclaimed when he was jerked upright. It was Puck and Santana who were holding him back.

Karofsky just laid on the ground and moved side to side, cradling his wounds, too hurt to get up.

Santana noticed the way Karofsky looked at Kurt before, sort of the same way she looked at Mercedes. Karofsky seemed confused, but she could see he felt something more for the porcelain skinned boy. Santana knew the feeling. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mercedes' voice.

"Guys, why don't you take Sam inside and calm him down, I'm going to talk-"

"No!" Sam roared, cutting off Mercedes' sentence.

"Excuse me-?"

"You're not staying out here with him." Sam didn't trust that punk.

"I'll be with fine-"

"I said 'No' Mercedes!" She looked at him with shock written all over her face, and he knew he was dropping the gun but he didn't care. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe he truly just didn't give a fuck if she knew anymore, he looked back at Karofsky laying on the ground.

"He got the point, so theres nothing more to talk about." Sam said, grabbing her hand and walking away with her from the field. Everyone watched him with a dumbfounded look on their faces.

After they were gone Puck was the first to speak up.

"Well, that was interesting." Santana knew Sam and Mercedes were going to have a talk. Sam was probably going to spill his guts any second now.

Karofsky groaned, "Quit yo bitching!" Puck said to the bully and ushered the two cheerios off the field who just laughed. There were a few by-standers who were peeking at the commotion, but no one dared to get too close. After the glee club members left, some people went to check on the bully.

* * *

"What the hell, Sam!" Mercedes yelled once they went to the furthest boy's bathroom from the field. Sam was beyond pissed about what happened. His adrenaline still strong in his veins.

"He deserved it 'Cedes."

"What? I didn't even get to talk to him-"

"That boy doesn't understand with words, Mercedes, that kind of boy only understands with fists!" He spat angrily. Why wasn't she thanking him?

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" She put a hand on her hip. They were both yelling now.

"Because!" He yelled and she flinched. Sam lowered his tone, "Because I was a Kurt."

Mercedes' face softened. "Oh."

"Yeah, even the councilors spoke with him, my parents, his parents, the principle, and nothing work." Sam gave a jerk of his arms, "Okay? And one day, I'm walking home from football practice when he mobs me, 'Cedes. He mobs me with two of his other friends." Sam rubbed a hand down his hurt cheek, which was pretty bloody because of his nose. He looked at her when she sighed.

"Come here." She said softly, motioning to the sink. He walked over, and she turned on the water so he could wash his hands. While he was doing that, she grabbed napkins to wet.

"Did I mention they were two years older than me? I was only in 7th grade. Those fools were in high school!" Sam continued on softly, and Mercedes could still hear everything he was feeling. Sam flinched a little when the wet napkin touched his cheek. Mercedes just dabbed silently at the blood while she listened to him speak. "So, I took wrestling that year, and as the years went on I gained more muscle, got more fit, and I later took boxing. I needed to protect myself, and that was the best way I could think of doing it." Sam looked down at Mercedes, and she looked back.

"That explains the pinning down technique." She gave a half smile, and he returned it. Mercedes continued dabbing his lip, the blood was gone, but she could see the purpling of a bruise on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Sam, that it ever happened to you." She said sincerely, and he stopped her hand. They stared at each other for a long time, slowly moving their faces closer together when Mercedes suddenly stopped and pulled away.

"Thank you for defending Kurt. It meant a lot to me, I really hope it worked." She rambled, and he just continued to stare at her.

"Mercedes, would it be okay if I kissed you right now?" He asked softly. She may have pulled away, but that didn't stray him. He really wanted to kiss her and watched in delight as she nodded.

Then Sam lightly kissed her lips. _Oh Lord have MERCY! _he thought. Needing more, he opened his mouth slightly, and kissed her deeper. After a few lingering kisses, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she allowed him in. He grabbed the back of her head to bring her mouth even closer, and Mercedes dropped the napkin to make a hand go up his back, as the other rested on his chest with her hand still in his. Sam moaned when their tongues made contact. He felt fireworks and butterflies in the pit of his stomach, she pressed herself closer to him, and he thought he was going to die and go to Heaven. Sam lifted her leg with one hand and when that wasn't enough, he put it back down to pin her against the nearest wall. Mercedes huffed from the light impact then groaned in satisfaction. He bit back a growl and kissed her neck. She now had a hand in his hair, and the other was still on his back. Sam felt like they needed to stop, but he didn't want to! In fact, he wanted more, lifting her up she let out a gasp of surprise, and he smirked, kissing her mouth again, slipping his hands to feel a cop at her glorious ass. Sam felt his friend downstairs wake up at attention from the slight tugging she was doing on his hair, and the light scratching she was doing on his back, combined with her soft lips. He reluctantly pulled away with a gasp, lungs burning for air. Knowing that if he didn't stop now, he probably wouldn't stop at all. Sam watched as she slowly opened her dazed eyes. Her hair was a little messy, and her lips were swollen. Sam thought she looked fucking hot as hell. They stared at eachother with a small smile on their lips when her phone rang, and Mercedes jumped in his arms.

"Its Santana," She said, "Hello?" She answered the phone. He was close enough to hear the girl on the other line.

"Where are you?!" Santana asked worriedly.

"In the bathroom helping Sam clean up." Sam smirked at that. What a great help she was. Mercedes simply swatted his chest knowing what he was thinking. He was still holding her against the wall, with her legs around his waist. He decided to take action in their current situation. Squeezing her ass, he began lightly kissing down her neck, and her breath hitched.

"Which bathroom?" He could hear the echo in the background suggesting Santana was looking for them.

"The one far a-across campus." Mercedes managed to get out. Sam was now sucking on her shoulder.

"Mercedes, are you okay?! Whats going on?" Santana asked.

"Nothing, we're coming out now." Sam would've said something about the 'coming' part, but decided against it. He also decided she was tortured enough and reluctantly pulled away.

"Okay, good. We're worried about you guys. We'll meet you by your locker." Santana said.

"Okay." Mercedes hung up and she stared at Sam. Without another word, she kissed him one last time, and he slowly put her down. Sam had a small problem in his pants and tried to find something unpleasant to think of. He looked in the mirror. The mess of his hair, the swollen lips, and the appearing bruise was NOT helping anything, it just reminded him of what could've happened… could've if she were that kind of girl, and if he were that kind of guy. She was done fixing her hair and throwing away the napkin she dropped earlier when she looked at him.

"What?" She asked. He wanted to tell her of his not-so-little problem, but didn't want to freak her out. Then he watched in horror as she looked down at his bulge. His horror quickly faded when she blushed. "Oh." Mercedes said looking away, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah." Sam responded nervously as Mercedes made her way closer. A glint in her eyes.

"Hm…" She said looking at it. And in a sudden movement, her hand was on it! He let out a strangled cry.

"Like that?" Mercedes squeezed her hand, and he squeezed his eyes shut. _Concentrate._ Sam thought, but he couldn't. To his relief she let it go a little, but it quickly faded when she squeezed it even harder.

"MERCEDES! What are you doing?" Sam cried in frustration.

"Its called payback." She answered seductively.

"What did I-I do..?" He croaked.

"Kissing and biting my neck when I'm on the phone?" She squeezed even harder, and he thought if it would be totally impossible that she would give him a hand job.

"Oh." He said

"Yeah. Dick..." She squeezed harder, "Move." She let go, and he nearly fell forward. She headed toward the door.

"You coming?" Mercedes asked in double-meaning, and he wanted to yell out in frustration. He grabbed his binder and put it in front of his crotch while following her to the door. She simply smiled and walked out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

Guys thanks for the reviews and all the good stuff.

Means a lot! And sorry this took so damn long!

* * *

Holy crap, he really liked this girl. He could not for the life of him forget the little session they had in the bathroom the other day. The feel of her lips against his, the way she felt in his arms as he lifted her up. But it wasn't just the physical things that drove him wild, it was her compassion that she showed to everyone. She's funny, smart, and just all around amazing. After they exited the bathroom and met up with Santana and Quinn, she wouldn't look at him! It was weird how crazy confident she was one second, and the next she was withdrawn. Maybe she didn't like what she felt, he shook that thought, the predatory look in her eyes when she teased him would cast all doubt. Was it because he was too fat? Maybe it was his dyslexia? Sam had some body issues, but he wasn't going to let that get to his head.

"Hey." He heard a small voice from behind him. He turned eagerly to see Mercedes looking shyly at the ground.

"Good morning!" He greeted with his signature lop-sided grin.

"So…" Mercedes tapped her two big toes together.

"So…" He rose an eyebrow. Sam was trying to find her actions amusing, but his previous thoughts were coming back double-time. "Mercedes, if I did anything to make you feel uncomfortable, i'm sorry." He said, lowering his head more to her level. He watched as her head snapped up.

"Oh, no, I was actually worried it was the opposite, that I made you feel uncomfortable. I should be apologizing. I mean, I honestly, don't know where that.." She motioned to her hands, and Sam swallowed hard, remembering the feel of the memory "...came from." Mercedes giggled nervously, but looked him in the eye anyways, "So, I'm sorry." Sam felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. So it really had nothing to do with his, erm, reaction.

"Don't apologize. But since I want to make it up to you, and you want to make it up to me, lets do dinner." He suggested, shoving his hands in his pockets. She let out a laugh, and he knew the worse was over.

"You still want to take me out?" She asked shyly, and when they made eye contact, he smiled bigger.

"Oh yeah."

"Well I guess so." She teased.

"You guess?!" Sam asked a bit incredulously as she smiled coyly, and he thought it was extremely alluring. "Well, when you smile like that, I don't care how you answer, as long as you agree." He snapped his mouth shut. 'Too honest, too soon!' but to his delight, she blushed.

"Sam…" She started.

"Mercy! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Santana cut in.

Mercedes jumped a little out of surprise.

"You must've been looking really high, because I've been where I've always been! By the way, you scared the crap out of me!" She answered.

"Sorry." Santana said

"Lets get to class!" Mercedes said a little too quickly, and Santana rose an eyebrow at Sam, he just shrugged. They began walking away, and Sam was unsure if he should join them, but Santana turned around and asked if he was coming.

"So, Karofsky is totally going to do a public apology to Kurt in glee today!" Santana said enthusiastically.

"What?! How do you know?" Mercedes dubiously asked.

"I just know these things." She shrugged.

"Did you threaten him or something?" Mercedes narrowed her eyebrows.

"Nope, he told me he was going to do it. Chill it Mother Theresa." Santana teased, Mercedes just pushed her. They entered the class, and Sam was surprised when Mercedes immediately took the seat next to him, as opposed to next to Santana. He could tell the latina had some protests, but she held them back. So when Brittany walked in, she sat next to Santana.

"Hey Santana!" She greeted.

"Hey Britt." She tried to sound just as eager. Sam looked from the two Cheerios in front of them and to the beautiful former Cheerio next to him.

"So our date, when did you want to go?" Sam bumped Mercedes' shoulders.

"Whenever." She shrugged.

"So tonight?"

"Its a Wednesday." She dead panned.

"You said whenever." He challenged.

"You're right." She shrugged. "What time?" He looked at her.

"Seriously, tonight?" Sam wanted to spend that time with her ASAP but, it wouldn't be the greatest idea for them to go tonight. If he wanted her for a whole night, he'd do it on the night that he had a later curfew.

"Yes."

"Well, for as much as I'd like that, maybe we should just go Friday night. I don't have a game that night, and we wouldn't have school curfew, so…"

"Gosh Evans. Okay, Friday night!" She confirmed as the teacher started to instruct the class.

* * *

Karofsky never got to that apology because he was a whimp! He didn't even show up. Some guy on the football team admitted to Sue that Karofsky did threaten Kurt. So both teens got pulled into the principle's office with their parents to discuss the issue at hand. Principle Sue had no tolerance for threatening, and expelled the bully. It was a breath of fresh air, but he still should've came and apologized, Glee wasn't until after school hours so it was totally doable. If not, just a phone call could've been sufficient, but he wasn't even man enough to do that.

"Okay, guys! I know its been a little slow in here, and we haven't really been doing much, which is why… drumroll Finn." And after the respectable beats he announced his news, "We're doing The Rocky Horror Show!" Almost everyone jumped for joy. Sam was confused as hell, he'd never heard of that play before..

"I know its a classic, but its fun, and the arts are about challenging things and taking chances." He finished.

"Rocky Horror? Isn't that a little inappropriate?" Quinn asked.

"Well, thats why I cut the more risqué parts out. And I have these permission slips to be signed by your parents so we can continue on!" He held up papers, then started passing them out.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Sam heard someone in the room say.

"So maybe I'll play the kid in the wheelchair?" Artie asked.

"Thats what I was thinking." The teacher answered him, and Artie nodded. "And I was thinking Sam could play Rocky." Sam looked at the older man a bit confused.

"I have no idea what this play is about, let alone… who 'Rocky' is." He explained, and sort of looked around the room.

"Don't worry, you'll nail the part. He's cute and blonde, just like you." Mercedes winked at him, and he felt instantly better. As long as she agreed he'd do it.

"Finn and I will play Brad and Janet." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

No one fought them on that.

"Kurt, you can be Frank-N-Furter." Mr. Shue said. Kurt looked up half-scared.

"What? No, I'm not parading around on stage as a transvestite wearing fishnets and heels." Kurt practically spat back at the teacher.

"Why, because that look was so last season?" Santana snarked.

"Santana." Mercedes said, and Santana looked at Kurt.

"No offense." That was the closest he was getting to an apology, everyone knew that.

"I'd like to be Frank-N-Furter." Everyone looked back at Mike. "I've been practicing my singing voice everyday, and I'm really improving." Everyone looked dumbfounded for a little bit, but then shrugged. If he wanted that role, he could knock himself out.

Mr. Shue later explained to them what else that needed to be done, and since they were short on girl roles and they'd need to double up for colombias and magentas. After everything was clear, he excused the class.

"Mercedes, come to my house later?" Sam heard Quinn ask.

"Sure." She agreed.

* * *

"So you really won't tell me what went down in that bathroom?" Quinn repeatedly bumped her shoulder with Mercedes' as the darker girl rolled her eyes.

"I told you, nothing! We just talked about what went down, and I helped him clean off the blood from his face." She said.

"Huh. Right. That why both of you couldn't even look at eachother afterward?" She rose an eyebrow at the raven haired girl.

"We were upset." Mercedes answered.

"Upset because he told you what to do, or upset that we called you so you couldn't do the dirty?" Quinn challenged.

"Okay. Fine! But neither. He told me he used to be bullied, and that he took up boxing." She started.

"He was bullied? Wow." Quinn said. "But go on."

"Yeah, I'll let him tell you that story. Then I felt horrible yelling at him like that because he was just trying to help. Then I apologized for those boys, and he told me I didn't need to apologize, then we…"

"We…" Quinn's face grew with excitement.

"We kissed!" Quinn fell back in her computer chair, and made the back of her hand meet her forehead, in a really, 'whoosh' matter. Mercedes giggled at her antics, and just from the giddiness of the thought.

"And then what happened? Was it like a slow kiss, or was it really hot and juicy?" Mercedes didn't answer right away, averting her eyes. "Oh my gosh, it was totally hot and juicy! Spill!"

It took Mercedes a few seconds, but she later obliged. Quinn 'Ooh'd' and 'Aah'd' and when the moment came when Mercedes admitted to teasing his frustrations, Quinn blushed.

"Are you serious?!" She asked in a scandalous manner. Mercedes covered her face, totally embarrassed.

"Yes. I practically assaulted him! What is my problem?" She looked at Quinn between her fingers, and had to remove her hands completely when she saw that Quinn was biting her lip.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, for what its worth, he could not keep his eyes off of you."

"But you just said-!" Mercedes shouted. Quinn shrugged.

"I know, but I lied, _you _couldn't look at him, but it wasn't exactly the same case for him... Oh, don't look at me like that, I needed to make it sound mutual so you'd spill." Mercedes shook her head with a smile on her face. "But seriously, he couldn't. So I guess that little teasing went a long way."

"It was hardly teasing." Mercedes muttered.

"So, what it feel like?" Mercedes looked at her confused.

"You've kissed boys before." She said slowly and Quinn shook her head.

"I meant, you know?" She made a motion 'down there' and Mercedes threw her a pillow.

"NO, Quinn!"

"Okay, okay, fine. But do you like him?" She asked

"Yes." Mercedes bit her lip.

"Well, I know he likes you." Quinn saw Mercedes' face and answered her unasked question, "Well, we were at Breadstix, and I tried to hint to him that I liked him-totally don't anymore!-But then he shut me down, and told me he had feelings for you. Thats when we asked you to join us for ice cream. Then the whole thing with David happened, and he yelled at you about being alone with him, then yanked you with him away from the field. Much to Santana's dismay." Quinn explained.

"Santana? Why what happened?"

"Nothing." Quinn answered a little too quickly.

"She likes Sam, doesn't she?" Mercedes thought out loud.

"Well, not exactly-" Quinn began to protest, but Mercedes cut her off.

"Yes, that explains the stares, the jokes, the never ending bitching about him! She totally digs him." Mercedes started getting up. She needed to talk to Santana, but what would she say, _Sorry I know you like Sam, but theres kind of something going on between us?_ No, that was beyond rude, and totally not Mercedes, but she still had to talk to her best friend.

"Where are you going?!" Quinn got up to follow her.

"To Santana's."

"What? Why! No, don't do that!" Quinn stood in front of her room door right when Mercedes grabbed the door knob, knocking her hand away.

"What the hell?" Mercedes asked

"You shouldn't say anything." Quinn replied.

"Why not? I need to talk to her, ask her if she likes Sam. It would suck, but we'd work something out." Mercedes concluded.

"I'm pretty sure she's not going to want to hear the details." Quinn said quietly looking to the side.

"Well, I have to tell her I kissed him. Its only fair, but I didn't know how she felt. And I should tell him that he asked me out on a date." Quinn stood frozen, with a huge smile on her face.

"He did?!" She asked excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Quinn, move!" Mercedes ignored her enthusiasm.

"No!" Quinn snapped out of her giddiness, and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"And why not?" She asked the blonde.

"Because Sam's not the one she likes."

"Then who is? Because she only-"

"Its you she likes. Not Sam." Quinn quickly slapped her hands over her mouth to stop the blurt. It was a little too late.

"What?" She didn't believe it was true! Santana wasn't a lesbian. She would've told her first, right? Unless Quinn was telling the truth because why would she lie about that?

"All those things you were saying as to why you think Santana likes Sam, haven't you realized that she acts more than jealous when it comes to you?" Quinn asked. She felt kind of bad for ratting on Santana, but what was she supposed to do? It was like word vomit.

"Not." Mercedes eventually responded.

"Yes. Santana likes you! Are you blind?!" Mercedes couldn't believed her, but Quinn looked totally exasperated.

"You're sure? You're not making assumptions, right?"

"I assumed it, then she confirmed it. Its probably best if you don't talk to her about you and Sam." Quinn said slowly.

"But I have to talk to her about how she feels eventually." Mercedes said dazedly.

"So you're just going to mention it to her? Ask her straight out? Because I don't think thats so wise." Quinn said.

Mercedes thought back to her previous thought of telling Santana sorry but theres something going on between her and Sam, and just how much that statement would change its meaning. She didn't have an answer. Should she just ignore it?

"I don't know what I would say." She said eventually.

"Maybe you should just give her time?" Quinn suggested.

Mercedes nodded.

* * *

She didn't exactly know how to take this new information. But Santana would always be her best friend, always. She did feel a little foolish now that she thought about it, it was kind of obvious Santana liked her. Everything made sense now, especially after one Sam Evans came into the picture. But how did it make her feel? Somewhere in her soul, she knew she was flattered after all the shock wore off. Then she felt something else. It wasn't anything she'd anticipated she'd feel, her heart jumped. As if she was excited or something. Sure she loves Santana, but everything was strictly platonic. Her feelings for Sam didn't falter one bit, in fact she still liked him just as much as she did before Quinn dropped a truth bomb on her. Things were too fresh in her brain, and it seems like it would be quite complicated. She felt like an ass. She gushed about Sam to her best friend a few days ago, and Mercedes thought about how she was just about to tell Santana about her upcoming date with Sam. Should she withhold that information? Santana was still her best friend after all.

The next day, Mercedes came a little late to glee, and thankfully there was an open seat in the front row right next to Artie. Away from Santana. Away from Sam.

Apparently Mike couldn't be Frank-N-Furter, and they needed a replacement, Emma's boyfriend, fiancé, husband, or whatever he was to her said he wanted to audition and knew every part. He did this whole fun number, but was going for Eddie not Frank-n-Furter which was a problem since Eddie was taken out of her Sue's Re-writes. Mercedes was having so much fun with Artie, she didn't notice that Santana was sitting right next to her and when she did notice, Mercedes became tense.

Instead of acknowledging Santana, she focused on the issue that was quickly escalating. Mercedes wanted to go out for the lead, she needed control in her life and be heard so why not now? Besides things between Shue and Carl were getting a little too rivalrous and she needed to end it before she puked.

"Mr. Shue? I would like to play Frank-N-Futer." Mercedes hesitantly watched as Sue's face light up a little too brightly, and Shue's darken a little too much, while Emma looked really pleased with Mercedes' stepping forward.

"I was re-reading the script yesterday, and it said: 'Don't just dream it, be it' and its my dream to play a lead role, so I figure why not me? I mean I'd be all kinds of crazy sexy in that outfit," She ignored the hollers and continued on, "And I could reinterpret the number a little bit and make it more modern." Mr. Shue looked like he was in awe, "I'd really like a chance ."

It was quite for a moment. Wow, she had really shocked everyone hadn't she?

"Well there you go Will, you killed two birds with one stone here today, congratulations! You got yourself a Frank-N-Furter, and an Eddie! This is outstanding." Sue said while clapping her hand on his shoulder. Everyone gave off cheers.

* * *

"So all kinds of crazy sexy, huh diva?" Kurt asked after class. He seemed to be doing better now that Karofsky was out of the picture. She missed her best friend, and knew that things are better for him, especially now that he met one Blaine Anderson from the Dalton Academy.

"You know it! I know Ms. Pillsbury is supposed to make our costumes, but could you please… _guide_ her for mines? I'm not one to judge boo, but her choice in wardrobe sometimes…" She trailed and smirked as Kurt's eyes lit.

"Um, yes! Of course! I will definitely be on look out. I have to make my diva look good. But I guess you wouldn't need any help, as I heard what went on between you and a certain blonde football player…" He nudged her shoulder.

"What? Who told you?!" She gasped.

"Quinn." He stated simply.

"Right."

"Nevermind the fact that I totally forgive you for not telling me first." Kurt pouted.

"Sorry boo." Mercedes looped her arm threw his and counted her lucky stars that no one else stopped them on their way out. She only counted to one when she heard a voice.

"Hey Mercedes!" Sam said jogging to catch up to the two besties. "Uh, hey Kurt." He greeted with a wave once he caught up.

"Hey Sam." Kurt nodded, and fished out his phone which alerted him a text came in. Mercedes saw the huge smile on his face and figured it was Blaine.

"Sorry babe, I have to go. Supposed to meet Blaine at the Lima Bean!" Kurt kissed her cheek and ran off after quickly saying goodbye to Sam and promising Mercedes they'll talk soon.

Mercedes didn't want to act weird, but how? She didn't want to tell Sam what she had just found out, she tried to ignore it, she really did, but she couldn't understand why it was always up-front and center.

"You okay?" Sam asked, stepping a bit closer. She heard her heart pick up, and was pretty sure Sam could, too.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Uh yeah, a little confused as to who exactly Rocky is… but other than that…" He shrugged.

"Like I said, you'll nail the part." Mercedes gave off a flirtatious smile and batted her eyelashes like the teenager she is. Santana was now totally in the back of her mind.

"Hmm, tell me why again?" Sam teased, and leaned his right ear closer as to emphasize his point.

"Ha-ha. Nice try." She playfully shoved him and he caught her hand on his chest.

"I really am excited for our date." Sam quietly admitted. If Mercedes was excited before-and she definitely was-the way this boy delivered his line, the way he leaned over a little in anticipation, the way he gently caressed her hand on his chest drove her crazy, and her previous excitement had nothing on the one she felt now.

"S-so am I." She stammered a little after she felt his heart beat pick up significantly. He smirked.

Down the hall Santana leaned on her locker as she watched Sam and her love interact.

_Her love_.

Psh, as if they were really together, right?

"Santana, you should just tell her." Santana jumped a mile high. She was so intent in the actions before her that she didn't hear Brittany come up behind her.

"Jeez Britt, you scared me." She had her hand over her heart and practically glared at the innocent blonde. She felt a little bad because she knew how bad her glares could get, it quickly went away though when she saw Brittany smile. It was odd how she never got frightened of Santana, no matter what it was. Maybe it was a best friend thing, but Quinn got afraid quickly. Maybe thats why Santana always admired Brittany.

"You really need to be more obv-obvious… wait no.. object.. no thats not right either." Santana rolled her eyes.

"_Observant?"_ She asked.

"I guess. You're the one that needs it, not me." She answered a bit wide-eyed. "But really, you should just tell her."

"I don't know what you're talking about Brittany." Santana tried to play dumb.

"Well, remember last week in the lockers when you and Quinn were talking and I came in?" Santana nodded.

"You mean like every other day?"

"No, but this day everything was gray along with you." Santana froze, now she knew exactly what she was talking about. "I couldn't figure out what was wrong with you. It wasn't until the next day when I saw you looking at Mercedes did I know what."

"Know 'what' exactly?" She slowly questioned.

"That you feel for Mercedes what I do for Artie. Only I think you feel more strong for her than I do Artie. I like him a lot, but I feel like theres more out there for me."

"What, because he's paralyzed?" Santana sneered.

"No. Santana, because I feel like he deserves so much more. His legs have nothing to do with who he is. He is wonderful and smart and rainbows are always surrounding him." Brittany stated seriously.

"Sorry." She said a bit shocked. She didn't know the blonde knew what paralyzed even meant.

"No worries. It took me a while to learn the word, I kept getting it confused with 'patronize' which I didn't know what meant either, but I was still sure it was a word, anyway Artie was patient. He's taught me a lot of things." Brittany smiled fondly. Santana didn't get it, Brittany seemed smitten enough to feel as much for Artie as she did for Cedes, but she wasn't going to question it. Instead she grabbed her backpack and started walking away, hoping the blonde wouldn't follow. No such luck.

"After you tell her, you'll feel so much better." Brittany continued.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know?" She turned abruptly to face her and almost fell back from the taller girl's impact.

"Because she loves you, too." Brittany said. The latina rolled her eyes.

"Not everything is rainbow and butterflies, you know?"

"I know. And I'm serious, she doesn't realize it yet, but one day she will."

"I highly doubt that's true and even if it were, what about her boyfriend?"

"Who, Sam? Thats not her boyfriend, and that doesn't mean she won't see whats right in front of her face." The thought made Santana's heart shudder, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up. And especially not from an oblivious blonde… no matter how much she loves Brittany she wasn't going to let her words get to her heart.

But Brittany does have a thing for observing people. No matter what anyone says she really is smart and she really does notice the little things in people. Maybe she's right, maybe she's not. Either way, Santana wasn't ready to know. Her heart wouldn't be able to handle it. Even if she did feel the same! What about Sam? He visibly liked Mercedes, surely not as strongly as Santana did, but he still liked her, and she didn't want to cross that line between two people. But if she knew Mercedes felt the same, would she cross that line?

NO. Mercedes didn't feel that way for her, no matter what Brittany said, she's still a bit far-fetched in a lot of the things she does, this was just another thing.

But that still didn't completely stop that train of thought. She still let her hopes roam free a little


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I don't own Glee nor any songs that will be featured. Please forgive any mistakes!

It was another long dress rehearsal. Shuester and Carl were getting into it again, and like always, it wasn't about the kids anymore. Everyone knew what was going on, despite what the seemingly clueless teacher did to make it subtle. It didn't take much to put the pieces together, Will was in love with Emma, and Carl was in the way. It was becoming the same old mundane thing and it was annoying as fuck. Mercedes thought that adults would probably have their shit together by now, but she guessed not.

"Okay kids, you guys can go home." Mr. Shue announced, and the kids shuffled off stage. Mercedes noticed how the teacher and Carl stared eachother down, and she swore she'd never get in the middle of something like that.

"Hey Mercy." Quinn said, coming up behind her.

"Hey." She said, making it back to the green room.

"That dress is really hot." She commented.

"Yeah, it sticks everywhere. Sometimes I really do hate leather." Mercedes misinterpreted Quinn's statement.

"No… like its _muy caliente…" _She said motioning over her shoulder to a practically drooling Sam. He was standing by an open locker in the green room with his shirt off, and basketball shorts. Mercedes wondered how he changed so quickly. Sam must've finally noticed they were both looking at him and he quickly looked away.

"Maybe you should go have some fun with him. I would." Quinn winked.

"Um, maybe I will." Mercedes said after a deep breath. Quinn squealed a little bit and let her girl do her thing.

"Hey Sam." Mercedes said quietly. Sam cursed himself and the fact that he was getting frustrated. He couldn't let Mercedes know that, he was still trying to forget what happened the first time in the bathroom. The memory brought a little twitch down there… dammit! He closed is eyes once, plastered a smile on his face, and turned back around to greet her.

"Mercedes!" Sam said a bit too cheerily, and chuckled a little, "Hey" He said a bit more toned down.

"How are you getting home?" She asked.

"I drove."

"Oh, great. Would you be able to give me a ride?" Oh, he wanted to give her a ride alright.

"Mm-hmm." Sam mustered to croak out.

"Well, did you have a curfew tonight?" Mercedes asked, and he shook his head.

"Its Friday night. We were supposed to have our date, after all." He answered. Sam was bummed Shuester decided to schedule a last minute dress rehearsal for tonight because it interfered with their date.

"Um, so hows about we still have it?" Sam looked a clock on the wall and it read 9:30.

"You don't have curfew?"

"Midnight, so we should probably go right after this?" Mercedes suggested. Sam heard what she said, but what he really wanted was her.

"Okay! Get changed woman!" Sam playfully ordered. She giggled and turned around heading to the woman's dressing room. Sam watched very carefully as she sashayed away. One thought crossed his mind, _damn._

_Wait, a whole night with Mercedes?_ It was hard enough to hide his hardness… Sam let out a mental chuckle… but seriously, how was he going to hide it the whole night? What if they made out? He tried to keep his thoughts clear. Luckily Quinn walked over with her crazy stage make up drawing Sam from his thoughts.

"Sam." She said nodding to him and walking to the table about 10 feet from where he was standing.

"Quinn."

"What are you thinking of?" The blonde girl asked slyly.

"Um, nothing!" Sam answered a bit too soon.

"Right." Quinn said, looking from him to her shoes that she was currently taking off.

"I can't believe you guys walk around in that for hours on end." He said pointing to the heels.

"I know. Me either." She shook her head. "But these aren't as bad as other shoes."

"There are worse?!" Sam asked and she chuckled.

"Uh, yeah. These are performance shoes, they're supposed to be supportive on the heels and-" Quinn stopped and looked at him, "Are we _really _talking about my heels right now?" She asked.

"I guess." Sam chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

"Hows about we talk about Mercedes, and that dopey ass grin you had on your face?" Sam pretended to seem nonchalant, but Quinn's face suggested she knew better.

"Okay, fine." He admitted as he leaned over the table. "I really, really like Mercedes. And we're going on a date right now. We had it planned earlier, but then Shue scheduled this last minute dress rehearsal. I didn't know what time we were getting out of here, so I cancelled my reservations at the restaurant I was going to take her to." Sam took in a deep breath. "Now I don't know where to take her! And I am freaking out." Quinn looked over her shoulder to the girls' dressing room where Mercedes disappeared then she drew her eyes back to Sam.

"I knew you two had a date tonight, and I also know her curfew is at 12… but hang on." Quinn ran to the direction Mercedes went. When she came back out, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Brittany and San are helping Mercedes with her dress, so we have some time!" She said pulling him out the side of the entrance of the auditorium.

"For what?" Sam said following her.

"I have just the thing for your date!"

An hour later, Sam and Mercedes made it to a lake, with her sprawled out on the blanket and him sitting up. Her face was clean of make up, her hair was in a low side ponytail, and she had regular clothes on. None of the things she usually wore. No animal print, or tight skirts… much to his disappointment. Still, in a jeans and cut t-shirt it just wasn't fair for someone to look so gorgeous without even trying.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing." Sam answered, smiling slightly at the blanket Quinn let him borrow. They had chips and the iPod was softly playing in the background.

"I have to say, this is nice!" She said, looking back up to the sky. Mercedes shifted so she laying on her back and Sam adjusted himself so he laid on his side with his elbows propping himself up.

"Thanks." Sam smiled wider.

"Aren't you going to give some of the credit to Quinn?" Sam quickly looked at her, and she casually looked up at him.

"Um…"

"I know this blanket, she always keeps it in her car, and those iPod speakers? I got those for her when she lived with me." Sam blushed when she wink.

"Okay, so she gave the idea. I was freaking out a little. I didn't know where to take you so last minute." He admitted sheepishly.

"You know, it doesn't matter what we'd do. I know it'll be fun!" Mercedes mused, "Why don't you lay back, its pretty comfortable." He looked down at her, and successfully held down his flinch. That is exactly what he'd hope she wouldn't ask because he was still a little frustrated from earlier, and now that it was just the two of them, in the park on a blanket listening to soft music, there was nothing much to be cautious about.

Regardless of his frustrations, he laid flat on his back, too.

Hope's 'Bring me flowers' came on.

"Aw, I love this girl. Her voice is amazing."

Sam actually heard this song before. Stacy had a friend that was always over that made her fall in love with it, then sometime later, so did his mom. Mercedes started singing, her voice was soft, yet powerful.

_I haven't got a clue, if you're the one._

_But I like you._

_And ohh I like how you make me feel._

Mercedes looked at Sam and he smiled, and opened his mouth to sing, and she let him have the next part.

_I want to do this right_

_Don't wanna waste this night, but I'm drowning, drowning in your love._

Mercedes sang the chorus, with Sam harmonizing.

_Bring me flowers, and talk for hours_

_And oh I like you,_

_and oh I like how you make me feel._

Mercedes and Sam started facing eachother.

_Kiss my face,_

_Your warm embrace_

_and oh I like you_

_and oh I like how you make me feel_

Mercedes took the next part, and prayed Sam wouldn't hear her insecurities in the next verse.

I_'m a little scared to hold you close._

_Cause I just might never ever let you go._

_Caught up in your smile,_

_I'm happy as a child,_

_But I'm still drowning, drowning in your love._

_Bring me flowers and talk for hours, and oh like you_

_and oh I like how you make me feel._

_Kiss my face, your warm embrace_

_and oh I like you and oh I like how you make me feel. _Sam looked at her as she sang, he heard her.

Sam took the next part

_Your heart cares for nothing in return_ -They smiled at eachother and he hoped she could see that he sees her selflessness. She did.

_And I'm just takin, takin you in._ He winked at her, really taking her in. Her smile, hair, face, the lighting from the moon on her face.

_Caught up in your smile._ He sang as he caressed her cheek.

_I'm happy as a child_. And with his relief, she moved her cheek closer to his hand.

_But I'm still drowning, drowning in your love._

_I'll bring you flowers_ He changed the lyrics to fit what she was asking for. He'd promise these things to her. Was it too soon? He didn't care, he just wanted to give her the world, and especially in that moment.

_We'll talk for hours,_

_Cuz oh I like you,_

_and ohh I like how you make me feel._

_I'll kiss your face,_

_in my warm embrace,_

_cuz oh I like you,_

_and ohh I like how you make me feel._

The chorus kept replaying, but Sam wasn't singing it, he was too busy getting caught up in Mercedes seemingly dazed eyes as she looked back at his green orbs. He moved closer, she laid flat on her back with him shifting so he that was hovering over her, his arm supporting his weight. He smiled and so did he. It was a few seconds of light brushing of their lips before he went in for a mind blowing kiss. As the kiss got deeper and deeper, Sam climbed more on top of her. And before he knew it, Mercedes' leg was hitched up much like the first time they kissed, and he was resisting the urge to grind against her. The same wasn't said for her, she just went for it. He didn't mind, but they couldn't do that here. Her hand was tangled in his hair, and the other was going up his back. His hands were on her thigh, and the other on the outside of the side of her breast. He moved his head so he could speak, but she immediately assaulted his neck.

"Mercedes." He said, a little dazedly, trying to concentrate. It was extremely hard to, with her soft lips against the sensitive part of his neck.

"Hmm?" The vibration on his neck felt wonderful.

"We need to stop." Mercedes knew he was right, but she did the opposite in her actions. She hitched up her other leg.

"Mer… Mercedes" Sam said, it came out more like a groan. He was a teenage boy, and she clearly didn't want to stop. He ground his erection between her legs instinctively. The new angle felt amazing, and they both moaned. Mercedes started a rhythm that Sam easily matched. It was fucking hot as hell. Just as hot as that of the bathroom scene. Sam started kissing her neck, and biting and sucking, he was pretty sure there was going to be a mark, but he didn't care.

"S-Sam." She said after a while.

"Hmm?" Sam knew the vibration of his voice would feel good against her skin, _payback._ He thought.

"You're right, we can't do this here." She said, slowly unhitching her legs. Sam was disappointed, but she deserved more than that.

"You sure?" He half-joked as he slowly detached himself from her.

"Don't tempt me!" She cried as Sam offered a small chuckle. It was nice to know she's as frustrated as he is. And he was very frustrated, she felt wonderful. Sam sighed as he raised himself away from her heat. He immediately missed her.

Sam was now hovering over her. He gave her one more chaste kiss before sitting up. Glancing back at Mercedes, he could see she was still laying on the ground, looking fine, so fine. He wanted another round, but that wouldn't be a possibility because she deserved more, and next time he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Um, I'm sorry." Mercedes said after she caught her breath and her adrenaline was gone. She didn't know what it was with him that made her want to jump his bones! But she did, and it was frustrating as hell that he had this power over her! It wasn't the first time she lost control like that, and she pretty sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Wha-no! I am!" Sam faced her again, but was greeted with the sight of her face hiding in her hands "Hey, don't do that." Sam pulled her hands away as he leaned closer to her.

"I can't believe I… this is embarrassing how out of control I get." Sam thought Mercedes' vulnerability, and innocence added to her charm.

"Trust me, you're not the only one." He said looking down at his own level of control and she laughed.

"Thats good to know." She said, propping herself on her elbow, "Thanks for stopping me."

"I gave in!"

"Yeah, but you brought some sense back to me."

"For a while there, I didn't think I did."

"Yeah, well, I know, but I was taking what you were saying into account. I was just being selfish. Sorry."

"I'll accept your not-needed apology if you accept mine."

"Fine, we'll both accept each other's not-needed apology." Mercedes smiled. Sam saw it was getting late, and they needed to get her back home. He picked up the blanket and started folding it, while she collected the iPod and chips.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight." She said when they were outside of her door.

"Of course. I had fun!" He kissed her on the cheek and waited until she was in the house before he made his way back to his parked truck.

Mercedes peaked out of the window as soon as she went in the house. She saw him do the head bob on the way back to his truck and she smiled.

Sam reached his truck and realized he hadn't asked her to make them official, he'd ask her later. After another second of looking at her house with a huge smile on his face and an imaginary beat in his head, he jumped in his truck and headed home.

* * *

Monday came and Sam still didn't ask Mercedes to officially be his girlfriend. Aside from his nervousness, Sam had a lot of housework that needed to be done on Saturday. On Sunday he had church, then after that he had to catch up on homework, so the opportunity never came up again.

Sam looked around the choir room as he entered. Mercedes was sitting next to Artie and he offered a huge smile at her, which she returned. Sam took the open seat by Quinn in the back. He was whispering that everything went well on Friday night when their teacher spoke up.

"Kurt, I want to talk to you about this amazing idea I have for a solo for you at sectionals." Mr. Shue said as soon as he saw Kurt walk in.

"Mr. Shue, can I make an announcement first?" Kurt didn't look as happy as Mercedes thought he would, he was singing lead! At Sectionals! They've wanted this since the very first competition.

"Sure." He motioned to the class, a bit confused as to why Kurt wasn't more excited.

"First of all I'd like to thank you all for helping with Karofsky. Especially Finn, its great to know I have great friends here, as well as a true brother. Which is why its so hard for me to leave." Mercedes eyes widened, _WHAT?!_

"What do you mean, 'leave'?" Quinn asked.

"I'm transferring, to Dalton Academy… immediately." Everyone took in a collective breath. "My parents are using the money from their honeymoon to pay for my tuition."

"You can't leave." Tina said.

"What the hell, dude? How about you talk to me about this first?" Finn protested as he stood.

"I'm sorry Finn, theres nothing to talk about, Karofsky's coming back tomorrow, and theres nothing I can do about it."

"We can protect you!" Sam said, his bruise on his cheek still faintly showing.

"Yeah, we can make a perimeter around you like the secret service!" Puck agreed.

"The only thing that can protect me, is what they have at Dalton. Zero tolerance, no bullying policy. Its enforced."

"Um, does this mean you'll be competing against us at Sectionals." Mercedes looked over at Rachel. Santana already had a finger up in warning, some friend Rachel was. This was not happening. It was better for Kurt, but it still hurt like hell. Mercedes wanted to just hug him.

"Kurt…" Mercedes walked past Finn and to a watery eyed Kurt. She hated the weakness in her voice, but she really didn't want him to leave! Despite everything, she still loved him, and needed him! He was still one of her best friends. She felt her hurt increased as he backed away from her outstretched arms.

"I'm sorry… I have to go." And with that, he flurried out. Mercedes couldn't find it in her legs to move. She couldn't find the will to follow him and just talk to him. She felt numb, but despite all the emptiness, she still started to tear up. Mercedes felt a long pair of arms envelope her, and she just put her head in his chest.

"Its better for him, it sucks, but he's right." Finn said in her ear. She just nodded.

"Mercedes, maybe you should take a break." Mr. Shue said.

"I'll take her-" Finn started.

"No, I will." Sam said from behind, "Its okay, Finn. I got this." He said, grabbing her around the waist as Finn nodded.

Once they were in the hall, Mercedes stopped walking.

"I'm sad, Sam." She looked up at him, and all he saw was worry in his eyes.

"I know, lets get some fresh air." Sam suggested as he continued ushering her out to the football field.

Somewhere along the way he let go of her waist and grabbed her hand as they walked quietly outside. Once they made their way to the bleachers, he sat down and she followed suit. He didn't speak right away, he just let her stare at the grass across the field. If she wanted to talk, she would. For now he'd just wait. He was starting to make patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb when she finally took a deep breath.

"Better?" He asked, continuing his pattern on her hand.

"Yeah. You must think I'm such a baby." She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Not at all. That is upsetting." Sam answered. He as lightly brushing his fingers against her cheek with his free hand.

"Thank you."

"Mm-hmm, want to tell me what else is upsetting you?" She looked at him with shock written all over her face. She'd been thinking of Santana lately, and now its all she could think about. This was the time to bask in her irrational guilt for kissing Sam, and it could be seen as Kurt leaving.

"How'd you know?"

"Being the quiet guy, you learn to observe." Sam shrugged, thinking back to those days at those "mixers" his school and the neighboring all-girl's school often had. He wasn't sure how to interact with girls, and one of his friends, Daylen, was actually quite the lady's man. He had a girlfriend, and still he'd charm the other girls. Sam would notice patterns, like how Daylen would rub a hand up his forearm when he was lying. So when Mercedes entered glee the day they were figuring out who was doing what for Rocky Horror, how her shoulders were slumped and her lips were pressed to the left side, he knew she had something on her mind. She did that before Mercedes admitted to Sam about Kurt being bullied, or when she thought of Kurt in general. She even did it often when she was in debate of what she was going to do. And she was doing it now, somehow he knew this time it wasn't just about Kurt.

"Well?" He prompted softly.

"Well… I don't know, I can't talk about it." She said just as softly.

"Is it bad?"

"No. I just, don't think its my story to tell." Mercedes admitted.

"I understand. Everything will work out. Things always do. Sometimes not the way we may anticipate it would, but I'm here for you." He lightly kissed her forehead, and she laid it on his chest.

"Ah, I'm only 17, things should be pretty easy." She chuckled.

"Maybe, but its because we're teenagers. I mean, everything feels like its complicated, because we don't know how to solve it yet. But as we get older, we'll learn more, and whatever is going on with you, it'll make you wiser." Sam advised, and she chuckled again. "Whats so funny?" He pulled back to look at her face.

"Nothing, just what are you? Obi-Wan?" She teased.

"I'd like to think Yoda." He winked.

"Mercy?" Sam turned to see Santana standing a few rows below them. When he looked back at his girl, she was doing that lip thing again. He figured whatever it was had to do with Santana.

"Hey Tana."

"You okay?" She said climbing closer to the couple.

"Yeah," She looked at Sam, "I am."

"Well, Quinn and I are going to her house." Santana motioned over her shoulder, "You coming?" Sam saw Mercedes do the lip thing again. He thought it was odd, because she never needed to think about doing stuff like that. And based on their interaction, they seemed fine, so what was the problem?

"Um, yeah. Can I meet you guys there?" Santana nodded, and with one parting glance to Sam, she left. It was then that Sam saw it, there was tension.

"See you Sam." Santana said.

After she was gone, Mercedes took a deep breath. One that made Sam raise his eyebrow. When she looked at him she had to do a double take.

"What?" She asked.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Sam?" She sounded slightly annoyed.

"You were thinking if you should go or not. And as subtle as it was, theres tension going on between the both of you." He observed again.

"What makes you say that?" She rose her own eyebrow in challenge.

"Um, the hesitation you had at the offer. The way she was looking at you," Mercedes flinched. "That! What was that?!"

"Sam, I'll talk to you later." She began getting up.

"Is there something going on?" He stood up, too, not wanting to drop the subject.

"Not at all." There was the lip quirk, she was lying.

"Mercedes…" Sam said slowly, "I'm pretty but I ain't dumb. Not when it comes to you." He reminded her.

"I'll tell you later? Yes, it is about Santana, but I'm not fully sure whats going on. When I find out-" He shook his head.

"No need. She's your best friend. Its okay not to tell me anything you don't want to, I just want you to be okay." He said pulling her flush against him.

"Okay…" She responded distractedly.

"Can I have a kiss before you leave?" Sam asked much like the first time in the bathroom.

She chuckled, "Must you ask every time?"

"Well, you're not yet my girlfriend," He ignored the huge 'thud' in his chest and continued "But why? Are you giving me open permission?" He challenged, and she just smirked.

"I can't with you." She shook her head slightly amused and he smirked.

"So may I kiss you?" He asked, caressing the side of her face.

"Yes, you may." She smirked.

Sam used the hand that was caressing the side of her face to guide her closer. Unlike the other times they kissed, this one was slow, tentative, and very short.

"I'll call you later." He said after a moment.

"Okay" He felt proud that he was the reason she had that dazed look in her eyes. He slowly released her and she walked where Santana just left. With one last glance at him, she was gone.

Sam sat back down and thought for a few minutes. Something was bothering her, obviously, and it had to do with Santana. It really wasn't rocket science to figure out that Santana is super over protective of Mercedes. That sometimes the way she looked at her showed she thought of Mercedes as 'something more.' But it wasn't Sam's place to say anything. Maybe thats what was bugging her. Knowing Cedes she probably didn't even realize Santana's crush on her till someone drew it out for her. No matter what though, the feelings Sam had for her wasn't going to change anytime soon.

* * *

"Should I tell her? Today?" Santana blurted. They were waiting for Mercedes to show up at Quinn's.

Santana came up with the short conclusion that Karofsky was the key to bringing back Kurt and (the secret to) winning prom queen. Okay, okay, so she's never really mentioned anything about her campaign yet. Since Quinn was going a little crazy with the whole thing, teaming with Finn, passing out tiny favors. Santana also needed a campaign partner, someone to be her king. Maybe thats what she needed to get her head out of this funk that she has been wallowing in ever since the day Sam hauled Mercedes off the field and into the mysterious bathroom. Santana wasn't dumb, she knew what sneaking around looked like, and something definitely went down between them.

"If you feel up to it. But I don't know if thats wise. Making her face another thing that could confuse her more. You know? Its just too much truth bombs in one day for our fragile little Cedes." Quinn said, organizing the last of her prom queen posters.

"Yeah you're probably right." Santana said shaking her head.

"Hey guys!" Santana stiffened at the sound of Mercedes' voice. What did she hear? How long was she standing there? Why couldn't she hear the front door opening and closing? She mentally face-palmed herself. No duh she had a key to her soul sister's house.

"Cede!" Quinn greeted.

"Hey." Santana turned to greet her best friend/love of her freakin life.

"What are ya'll doin?" She asked, and Santana lifted posters. Mercedes made an "Ahh" with her mouth.

"Campaigning. Quinn, you going crazy again? I told you, you don't need to make a million copies just so you can put one poster right next to the other. People do see the first one, you know." Mercedes said with a bit of sass and an eye roll. Despite the tension Santana was feeling she chuckled.

"I just need to remind everyone that Finn and I are pretty much a power couple now, and the people know who they want." Quinn said primly. Thats when Santana really chuckled.

"Are you kidding? You and Finn are NOT a couple, you two are the fakest things I saw since Rachel and Kurt's friendship." Everyone raised their eyebrows, but Santana being herself, ignored it. "And where'd the 'Power' come from? Remember the last time you guys held the bacon at the school? You guys screwed it up-or really you did-and from the same pig you got your 'bacon' from, was the same pig's blood that got thrown on you two." Santana said, while making her famous 'Are-you-serious?' face.

Mercedes quirked her lips. It was a weird analogy, but she understood what Santana was saying. The people that worshipped them, were the same people who are now throwing pig's blood at them.

"Ouch, Tana." Quinn said softly.

"Q, you don't even like him. Whats really going on?" Santana asked more gently.

"Nothing. I just want to be on top again." She admitted.

"And you think a crown is going to do that? You're the coolest girl at this school! You were head captain in just your sophomore year in high school, you know how much that says about your cool factor?" Mercedes winked and Quinn smiled.

Santana wanted to agree, but she didn't want to be a hypocrite. Is she not the one that wants the same crown with the same motivations as Quinn's? To make her life seem like it has some kind of order again, no matter how feeble it may seem.

"No offense, Santana." Mercedes smiled at the latina, and she felt her heart melt. This girl was so beyond perfect, and pretty. She could sing her a rejection letter, and Santana would still think it was the most beautiful thing ever.

"Whatever." Santana playfully sassed.

"But seriously, Quinn, you're awesome. Forget the craziness. Come back to us!" Mercedes beckoned. Quinn giggled, and hugged the shorter girl.

"You're right. But aside from all that, it has been my dream. I won't lose my head and get all crazy on you, but I'm still running." She said after a moment.

"So am I." Santana intervened, and Quinn looked at her with a flabbergasted expression. "Yeah, you heard me. So am I." She repeated, and Mercedes bust out laughing.

"What?" The tougher cheerleader said. "Don't think I can win?"

Mercedes looked between her two best friends.

"I'm not answering that."

"Smart girl." Quinn mocked in a threatening voice.

"So anyway, this Karofsky business." Santana said getting back to what they came for.

"Wait, wait wait…" Mercedes held up a hand. "You're really running for prom queen?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Prom is like a month away. Why are you waiting so late to campaign?" Quinn asked.

"Well, you are kind of crazy, I was too scared to say anything." Santana said, and for the second time, Mercedes bust a gut.

"You? Scared?"

"Have you met Quinn? She can be a scary bitch. There are two types of evil. Evil: me. And the second type: Her." She looked at Quinn, "And _she_ isn't so noticeable. She kind of just sneaks up on you. She acts all sweet and innocent, but the moment shit don't go her way, you see the clouds rolling in." She said.

"You are just full of analogizes tonight, Tana." Mercedes said on a giggle, she simply shrugged. "Okay, now back to Karofsky…"

A few hours later the girls were still hanging out. A plan was sort of formed, they just decided to leave it to asking Karofsky once again to apologize. If that didn't work, then frankly, fuck their lives! They were in the middle of watching Easy A when Mercedes text tone went off. Santana glanced back at her and saw the increasing smile on her face. After she'd seen enough, she turned her attention back to the T.V. Twenty minutes later Mercedes was still texting. Santana's frustration rising in her, and her courage rising along with it.

"Who are you texting?" Santana half-snapped. Mercedes looked perplexed, and didn't miss the look between her and Quinn. It was really quick, but she still caught it.

"Sam…" She admitted after a minute.

"Oh." She answered. Of course she was. "What does he want?"

"Um, nothing. Just texting." Her lip quirked to the side, and Santana knew she was lying.

"Obviously, what about?" Why wasn't she telling her anything?

"Um… our date from Friday night." She said softly, and Santana's heart dropped. _Date_.

"What? When did he ask you out? And why didn't I know?" She refused to believe she'd withhold this information from her.

"Last week, and I don't know, guess it never came up. We cancelled it for dress rehearsal, but-" She said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Once again, she didn't miss the look the soul sisters gave eachother.

"Must've slipped my mind." That lip quirk again, she was lying, and Santana was over it. She just shrugged and turned her attention back to Olive. Not like her attention was fully on the characters, it was all in the soul crushing news Santana just received. She'd never admit it, but Santana had a soft spot for Kurt, so him leaving did hurt, then there was Mercedes' reaction, and then there was now. Feeling the courage again, she blurted another statement.

"Maybe you shouldn't go with him." Mercedes looked at Santana like she was insane.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Do you guys even have anything in common?" She sneered.

"Actually, Santana, we do. Whats it to you?" Mercedes matched her tone. Santana saw Quinn's arms flailing in protest.

"Whats it to me? I'm your best friend!"

"Well, you haven't been acting like my best friend! You've been extra negative, mean, and its not okay anymore. No matter what you feel, or what you may think you feel, it doesn't justify the fact that you've been acting like a bitch." Mercedes said, standing from the couch.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Santana was slightly scared at the road this was headed, but it was almost too late now. It was her own fault.

"You have something to say, Tana? Say it!" She challenged.

"No." She averted her gaze. Mercedes scoffed.

"I have been so patient with you and i've been trying to understand, but honestly, you've been distant." Mercedes admitted as Santana stood.

"Well, I'm sorry I've been intolerable lately." Santana sarcastically remarked.

"Thats not what I'm saying. I don't tolerate you… Santana, stop being ridiculous."

"Well, sorry I'm trying to spare my feelings." _Too late to go back now._ She thought.

Mercedes didn't say anything. She didn't say anything and she wouldn't look at her. She knew… Santana felt it in her gut that she knew.

"You know, don't you?" Santana squinted her eyes. She felt pretty pissed off that Mercedes would try to make her admit it out loud.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mercedes retorted, and her lip quirk told her the complete opposite.

"Yes, you do. You're asking me to tell you how I really feel. Want to know? I'll tell you. I like you, Mercedes. Like, like you, like you. I think about you all the time, and every time you're out with big lips, I get sick." She felt her eyes welling. Months of this and it was finally coming out. She felt elated the truth was out, but at the same time she was scared. She saw in her peripheral Quinn slink back in her chair with her jaw slacked.

The longer Mercedes didn't say anything, the more apprehensive Santana felt. Her earlier bravado completely gone.

"Cede?"

"I heard you Santana. And I did know. I just didn't believe it. Honestly, I didn't think you liked me that much. I wanted to know if there was something else you were worried about. Like how you said things weren't all that great with your family last week? I was worried that maybe I was being a bad friend, I wasn't thinking you'd confirm something I barely believed." Mercedes said softly.

"You didn't want to get that truth out of me?" Santana scoffed. "How convenient that theres another loose end laying around for you to grab onto." She said. "And my family thing? I was lying! It was because I was jealous and angry and sad about how things seemed to be going with you and Sam."

"Tana…" Quinn got up and put an arm around her. Mercedes tried to move closer, but she just flinched back. The second person to flinch away from her today.

"I should go." Santana said after a moment.

"Don't leave." Mercedes begged, and Santana almost gave in. Almost. But she needed out of there. She was about to burst at the seams, out of embarrassment, out of hurt. She needed out of the choking atmosphere that seemed to get tighter and tighter.

"I'm sorry. But I have to." She said grabbing her bag and leaving.

"Mercedes, that wasn't cool." Quinn said after Santana left.

"I know."

"So why'd you push it? I know you're telling the truth about her family and being worried, but thats not the whole truth. Why would you do that?" Quinn asked quietly. Quinn's quiet tone made Merecedes' regret hit home like its never hit home before. But maybe she did know why she did it.

"The more I was thinking about it, the more I realized that I need Tana in my life, too." Mercedes admitted for the first time, she looked over at a gaping Quinn.

"What?"

"I wouldn't totally say that I like her like she likes me, but I noticed that theres something there with her, I just don't understand what." She said.

"No, way." Quinn managed to get out.

"I don't know what it is for sure, just, keep this between us? Please? Don't tell Santana, I don't want to lead her on if i'm mistaken. It wouldn't be fair." Quinn nodded her understanding.

"What about Sam?" She asked.

"I know he makes me feel good. And I really, really do like him."

"You're still gonna date him?"

"I really like him, Quinn, he's funny, understanding, different."

"Mercedes, I hope you know what you're doing." Quinn admitted.

"Me too, Q. Me too." She admitted herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own glee! But you already knew that!

Santana still wanted to go about her prom campaign. Quinn had lost it so bad and it was starting to worry Santana. She was obsessing over prom and it was still a few months away. Santana remembered when Quinn said it was next month. What prom was she going to have in a month? The one in her room, alone, with a cardboard cut out of Finn? Santana shook her head at the thought. It wouldn't surprise her if she did. Why was Quinn obsessing over it? Santana didn't know, but she needed to win.

Karofsky would be Santana's best bet of winning. He had the juice she needed him to have. If she reached out to him and had him apologize to Kurt, then she'd be seen as a hero, him the humble jock, and they'd be the most likable couple in school. Not too mention, it might help her to get over Mercedes.

"Hey Santana!" Brittany said coming up from behind her. Santana was sitting alone at a lunch table.

"Oh, hey Britt." She looked around, "Where's Artie?"

"Not too sure, somewhere." Brittany replied as she opened her juice box. "So, whats got you down?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing." Santana lied.

"You told Mercy, didn't you?" Brittany asked, she nodded. "And?"

"And what?"

"What happened?"

"She doesn't feel the same." Santana thought the sooner she admitted it, the sooner she could get over it.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Brittany said, motioning over Santana's shoulder. The latina looked behind her to see what she was talking about. Mercedes was sitting next to Sam, totally staring at her. "She keeps staring at you."

"No," Santana said turning back around, "She just feels guilty about what happened yesterday."

"Thats not a guilt stare, I know all about those. Tina sends them to Artie from time to time, even if he's obviously happy with me and she gives Mike the look of admiration. Much like how she's looking at you right now." Brittany observed, taking a bite of her carrot.

"Whatever, I'm over it." Santana ignored the thumping of her heart at Brittany's words.

"Please, save it for someone who's as dumb as Finn. Anyone could see you're head over heels for that girl, and I don't blame you!" Brittany let out a small laugh at her thoughts.

"What? Why do you check Mercy out or something?" Santana asked sarcastically. She was shocked when the co-cheerio widened her eyes and nodded.

"Oh yeah! She's hot. Anyone can see that. But so are you, Tana." Brittany said nonchalantly.

"You think so?"

"Duh! Artie gets mad that I check you out sometimes, but he checks Mercedes out a lot, so I don't care." Brittany shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich, "Actually, I check her out, too, so I guess he has more marks against me." She smiled like it were the most natural thing on earth as she went for the other half of her carrot. "I appreciate what I appreciate. I regret nothing!" Brittany concluded, shoving the carrot in her already full mouth.

"Oh, well, thanks." Santana said, feeling better about herself.

* * *

Sam still didn't ask Mercedes if she wanted to make them "official" yet. She'd been so preoccupied with things lately that he didn't have the chance to properly bring it up. Now that Rocky Horror was canceled, their schedules opened up considerably, giving Sam more chances of when he could ask her. He looked over at a distracted Mercedes sitting next to him. Sam didn't know how he was going to ask her, but he wanted to, and soon. He waved a hand in front of Mercedes' preoccupied face.

"Mercedes?"

"Huh?" Sam could tell there was a lot on her mind.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just tired."

"Does this have anything to do with yesterday?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her, thinking about how she went to Quinn's house the day before.

"Sort of." She sighed. "I… me and Santana, we're… on the rocks right now, if you know what I mean?" Sam nodded.

"What happened?"

"I tried to get her to admit something and when she did I stupidly yelled at her. And now I just feel so bad you know?" Mercedes explained as she poked her fork at her food.

"Was it bad?" Sam didn't like seeing Mercedes like this. She usually had a big smile and a demeanor that could conquer the world, but today she was different, a total 180 from the Mercedes Jones he was used to.

"She likes me, Sam." Mercedes blurted. Sam couldn't say he was shocked, but it was still surprising to hear it out loud.

"And how do you feel about her?" He asked.

"She's my best friend! I…" Mercedes' thoughts took her somewhere else. There were so many questions that lingered in her head. So many things that were being shined on, things she hadn't noticed before. "I feel confused, mostly."

"What are your feelings for me?" Mercedes took a deep breath as she looked at him.

"I like you so much, Sam. You really do make me feel good. Emotionally, AND physically." She blushed as she spoke, and Sam couldn't help but smile "I don't want you to go anywhere."

"I'm not going anywhere." He answered immediately. "I assumed something like that was going on. I can see it in her face every time she looks at you… it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Why?" Mercedes looked at him skeptically.

"Because we get each other. We talk and its easy."

"Sounds like you're describing your best friend." She said dryly.

"Will you let me finish, woman?!" Mercedes ducked her head in apology, "Anyways, I really like you. You're actually all I think about. And your heart is pure, thats hard find. You accept me for who I am, dork and all." Sam grabbed her hand. "I like the way you make me feel for being _me._"

"And, I like how …assertive you can be." He felt his face getting red. "You make me feel like really good physically, too. Something I can't say about a friend." He looked down at her hand then back at her. "And as of right now, you are my best friend, is that so wrong?" Mercedes shook her head.

"So you're confused about the way you feel toward Santana. It doesn't change anything that we have." He gently cupped her face. "I'll still be here for you." It was true, Sam didn't want to lose her, even if they ended up just being friends.

"You sure?" Her head was bowed, and he wasn't having none of that.

"Hey." He said lifting her head, "Stop hiding your face. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Yes, its a little weird, but I'm glad you're confiding in me… Just, when you decide what you feel, and if you realize I'm not the one you want, please tell me sooner rather than later."

"You're not going anywhere." She confirmed, and he smiled lopsidedly at her before kissing her forehead.

"Good to know."

* * *

Santana accidentally bumped into Karofsky on her way to glee. A big huff of air exited her lungs at the impact.

"Hey, watch it!" She yelled, and Karofsky froze.

"Uh, sorry." Santana looked at him skeptically. What the hell was he looking at anyway? She looked from him to where his eyes would've been if they hadn't bumped into each other. She followed his line of vision to find that it led to some dude's ass. The only other person in the hall.

"What the hell, Karofsky?" David's eyes widened when he realized he was caught. He picked up the pace to try to walk past her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maybe getting him on her side would be easier than she thought. He stopped then and turned around to face her again. He walked the short distance back to where she was standing.

"What? Are you going to tell everyone now? That just because you may or may not've seen me doing something, you can tarnish my reputation?" Santana held up a hand to stop him.

"Tempting as that all sounds, I'm not going to do any of that."

"You're not?" His tone was full of shock and she shrugged.

"No, because I need you." David gave her a little squint of the eye.

"The same way you need me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Santana?" He finally questioned.

"We play for the same team. You and I." Karofsky moved even closer to her.

"You mean you're-"

"Yes, okay? But she doesn't feel the same... I need you to be my campaigning partner for prom. You're the key I need, and I'm the beard you need." Santana gave her HBIC smirk when realization dawned on his face. "I mean, after all, we have reputations to maintain. Considering you have the juice in the school, it would be perfect."

"It would." He agreed.

"But!" She held up a finger and he looked at her. "You need to formally apologize to Kurt and the glee club. You need to guarantee his safety, that you won't bully him anymore."

"I don't know."

"You're going to do it. And we're going to think of something to prove you've changed. We're going to be the ones creating a safe environment."

"You… and I?" Karofsky looked like he wanted to laugh, but Santana's face was serious. "You're serious."

"Are you in or not? At least then we'd get out of high school alive." She said solemnly, and David dropped his head.

"Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

Its been a week since Mercedes heard anything from Santana. She still felt so bad, and everything was still jumbled in her mind, it didn't help that Santana hadn't been to glee club since the incident. Mercedes hadn't spoken much to Sam, either. She looked across the choir room to look at him and wasn't surprised that he was looking at her. Sam offered her a small smile, and she returned it. She looked back to the front of the class where Mr. Shue was babbling on about something. Mercedes didn't hear it, she did feel the vibration of her phone go off, though.

_Wanna talk about it?_ It was Sam.

_You already know about it._

_Oh, you still trying to figure everything out? _Mercedes looked over at him, and he had an unreadable expression on.

_Not really. I just, haven't heard from Santana and its making me worried._

_I'm sure she's fine. _Sam texted back. _I really miss you._

_I miss you, too._

_We should leave. Get out of here. Go somewhere so you can think, and I can be with you. _Mercedes' heart fluttered as she thought about it.

_Yeah okay. Don't know how we're going to pull it off._

_Lets just walk out. _Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked at Sam. He was sporting a goofy grin as he shrugged. Mercedes let out a small chuckle. She looked up when she heard Principal Figgin's voice.

"Hello glee students." He greeted in his thick Indian accent. "Today, we have a very special person coming in." Mercedes brought her eyebrows in confusion as she looked around the room. There was no one new standing there except for him. Santana walked into the room and simply took a seat at the piano. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at her, but Santana was avoiding her at all costs.

"He's here to apologize, so please, hear him out." Figgins continued on, and Mercedes looked at him again. She didn't know what was going on, but when she saw none other than David Karofsky walking in the door, her anger flared.

"Is he supposed to be our 'very special person'? Sam asked. "What the hell?!"

"Mr. Evans, please refrain from using profanities. It will not be allowed in the halls of McKinley." Figgins said.

"Oh, but bullying is, right?" Quinn spoke up, and the principal bowed his head.

"Touche' Ms. Fabray. But David is a changed man. He's here to apologize." Figgins looked at the boy. "Go on."

Mercedes glared at him as he tentatively moved forward to address the class. During his apology, Mercedes looked at Santana. She was mouthing the same words coming out of Karofsky's mouth, nodding along when he got them correct.

"…And Santana was the one to help me see that." He finished.

"Wait, wait." Mercedes looked at Tina who was sitting next to her. "You mean to tell me that _Santana Lopez_ and _you_ created an anti-bullying committee? Am I missing something? Is Ashton Kutcher standing outside of the classroom? Because you must be punking us. David, you don't need to protect Kurt from anyone but yourself, you should've never returned." Tina sassed, and Mercedes was impressed.

"Well, I-"

"Those were rhetorical questions. Meaning you weren't meant to answer them. Theres no way you can answer them without sounding like a complete ass." Artie said.

"Enough!" Mr. Shue said, Figgins looked distraught. Mercedes' eyes grew wide when saw Santana walk up to Karofsky to hold his hand.

"Karofsky is changed, and if any of you have a problem, then deal with it. We're starting the bully whips, and it'll be effective. We're getting Kurt back. Glee club need him for Regionals anyway." Santana looked at everyone, then locked eyes with Mercedes. A smug smile gracing the cheerleader's face.

"Karofsky and I are in love." Santana looked at David with the most bogus look.

"Thats really disgusting." Brittany said.

"Okay, can we end this, because I'm about to puke." Tina commented, and Shue nodded.

"Tina's right. We need to end this. Thank you for your apology, David. Santana, are you joining us today?" The teacher asked.

"No, I don't have time for this club anymore." She eyed Mercedes.

"Why? You're too busy spending your time screwing the-"

"Mercedes! Enough!" Shue warned.

"Yeah, and even if I was, its none of your concern, _Mercedes._" Santana countered. Mercedes sat there glaring at the couple as they walked out of the room. Hurt, anger, frustration and confusion clouded the diva.

* * *

**A/N I'M SO SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG! I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE IT! SORRY THERE WEREN'T THAT MANY SAMCEDES OR SANCEDES INTERACTIONS, BUT IT NEEDED TO BE WRITTEN! **


End file.
